The Albino Mosquito
by MiseryWriter
Summary: No one expects the unexpected, so when Rei falls suddenly ill, no one knows who's behind it. Was it just an accident? or something more suspicous? read on to find out...non yaoi
1. Super Heroes Rei

**Super Heroes -Rei.**

Rei listened with only half an ear towards the squabbling Blade Breakers. Their argument was completely pointless. Who cares if Batman is better or worse than Spiderman? From what he had heard so far their abilities were equally stupid! Still, Tyson and Max were arguing heatedly while Kenny switched every few moments from one side to the other. (Who would have guessed he knew so much about superheroes!)

Kai was ignoring everyone as usual. Anyway, it's hard to stop an argument with Max while he's on a sugar-high without resorting to a bucket of water! Rei sighed and tuned out the voices ('Batman may have a sidekick but come on, who in this life says "Gee Whilickers"?') With his eyes closed, Rei was about to drift off when a high pitched whine interrupted.

He frowned, eyes snapping open. 'I hate mosquitoes.' He muttered. He glanced at Kai questioningly. Kai saw and nodded slightly; he had heard it to.

Tyson glanced up as Rei rose up, out of his chair.

'Where're you going Rei?' Rei answered him with just one word.

'Mosquito.'

Tyson frowned in confusion for a second until Max put him in the light with a happy squeal 'Rei's off on another killing spree!' Rei smiled grimly before stalking off down the hall.

The whine grew steadily louder as he reached the kitchen and turned in through the arch. He stopped before the round table and listened. Suddenly the buzzing stopped. Rei looked around suspiciously. There was a sudden prick on his arm and Rei yelped, quickly brushing at the stinging bite. The unfortunate mosquito was dead, killed when his hand rolled over it. Rei glared in disgust at the tiny insect. He looked a bit closer, puzzled. Scratching absently at his arm, he murmured 'Hmm…that's weird… a white mosquito!'

As Rei walked slowly back down the hallway he stared at the insect in his hand. It must be an Albino, he thought to himself; I wonder what the others will think. Maybe it's a new species… his hand dropped as he stumbled. His vision seemed to be darker than was usual around the edges.

What's that pressure? he wondered. A slight ringing sound grew in Rei's ears as he reached the sitting room door. He fumbled with the handle for a few seconds before it would open. I thought of something weird before, what was it? Why can't I remember? Kai will be annoyed at me if I don't remember, Why? Remember what? Why can't I think straight?

Rei stumbled into the living room. He tried to hear Kai who had stood up but the piercing ringing noise in his ear was blocking it and he could only hear fragments.

'Rei…ong…nose…ing.' Rei brought his hand to his nose in confusion. His head ached horribly. He felt his fingers getting wet and the last thing he saw, before a ring of black closed off his vision, was his hand stained red with Blood.


	2. Super Heroes Kai

**Super Heroes- Kai**

Kai listened half-heartedly to the ongoing argument as he wondered whether Max and Tyson actually cared who was the greatest superhero or if they just needed to argue about something and that happened to be it. In the background was the irritating buzz of a mosquito. He wondered if Rei had heard it. If he had, then it would soon be dead. Rei hated mosquitoes intensely for some reason.

He glanced over at the neko-gin. Rei's ears were twitching amusingly, and he looked at Kai questioningly, most likely wondering whether Kai had heard the insect as well. Kai nodded. Tyson, who had been deeply buried in the argument, looked up when Rei stood up.

'Where are you going Rei?'

Kai tried not to let the smirk show when he saw Tyson's face after Rei had answered with the cryptic 'Mosquito'.

'Idiot!' he thought. He had trouble not grinning when max said in his sugar-high voice,

'Rei's off on another killing spree!' Max had some weird thoughts when he was hyper, scarily true, but weird.

Rei left the room and the argument continued.

'Oh come on, Batman is crap, he has no superpowers. All he does is beat up strange looking bad guys and climb up buildings with Robin.'

'Yeah but look at Spiderman, his secret identity is as a geek, and his best friend stole the girl he likes. What an idiot!'

There was a small muffled yelp from the kitchen. The mosquito seems to have attacked Rei before Rei could get the mosquito, thought Kai to himself. He'll be moaning about how it itches for about a week now. I don't know why he does it when he knows he's gonna get bitten before the bug is dead.

Kai listened casually to the sound of Rei coming back down the hall. For some reason the footsteps were a bit irregular. Rei had probably tripped or something although that wasn't really like him. Rei had reached the door now and Kai waited expecting him to come straight in. Instead, the door remained closed and there was the sound of someone fumbling with the door handle.

It couldn't be Rei, even in the dark he could see better than any of them. Kai got to his feet and was about to move towards the door, preparing for an intruder, when it swung open. Rei stumbled into the light and stood swaying slightly from side to side. His skin was pale and there was something clutched tightly in his fist. His gaze was unfocused.

'Rei? What's wrong?' asked Kai. The other's looked up to see Rei and they all gasped simultaneously. Kai was surprised to see deep red blood dripping from Rei's nose. Rei didn't seem to have noticed so Kai pointed it out for him. 'Rei, your nose is bleeding.' Rei stared at him in confusion for a moment before raising a shaking hand to the scarlet drops that made such a shocking contrast to his white face. Just as Rei saw his bloodstained fingers, his eyes rolled up and his body collapsed towards the ground.

Before he could hit anything Kai lunged forward and stopped the downward rush. Max, Kenny and Tyson quickly stood up and gathered around Kai who was kneeling on the ground with Rei's prone form in his arms. They were all surprised by Rei's sudden illness and no one spoke as Kai gently lifted Rei in his arms and placed him on the sofa. To Kai it seemed as if Rei weighed nothing at all. Max moved to the top of the sofa looking down at Rei's face. He was the first to speak.

'What's wrong with him?' Kai frowned before answering.

'I don't know.' Kenny spoke up.

'It could be serious. We should get him to a hospital…'

'NO'

Everyone looked at Kai in surprise. 'No… we should at least try to wake him up first…if it's really serious we'll know by then…but it's probably nothing.' Kenny stared at Kai in disbelief.

'Nothing? Kai, our friend collapses to the floor and you call it nothing? I can't…' Tyson interrupted. 'Eh guys? Is there such a thing as a white mosquito?'

'Don't be stupid Tyson. Why would you even think about such a thing right now?' snapped Kenny.

'Well maybe because I just found one in Rei's hand!'

There was complete silence as everyone stared incredulously at Tyson. Kenny broke the silence. 'You must be colour-blind or something Tyson, let me see it. I'm sure it's just an ordinary…' he stopped, dumbfounded. 'I stand corrected' he gulped.

Kai interrupted their thoughts, 'You can think about this later, right now we have to help Rei.'

The others looked at Rei guiltily. In the appearance of the strange mosquito they had almost forgotten their friend. Kai took charge of the situation.

'Kenny put that mosquito somewhere safe. You can study it later. Tyson, go get a cloth and a basin of water. Max, get a glass of water and we'll see about getting Rei awake.'

The other three nodded and ran off to complete their charges. Once they had all gone Kai grabbed a tissue from a box nearby and tried to get rid of some of the blood on Rei's face. He wondered about the white mosquito and what it had to do with Rei falling so suddenly sick.

Max was the first to return. With him he had a full glass of water. He handed it carefully to Kai, who indicated that Max should lift Rei's head up. Max did so, gently moving some stray strands of hair from Rei's face. Kai brought the glass to Rei's lips and slowly tipped some water into his mouth. To their relief Rei's mouth moved and he swallowed. Just then Kenny walked back in and he hurried to the foot of the sofa and watched. Rei's head shifted in Max's hands. His eyes started to flicker open as Tyson ran in with the cloth and basin of water. They each watched tensely as the young Neko-gin awoke.


	3. Can't See the Light Rei

**Can't See the Light- Rei**

Pain racked through Rei's body. He could feel gentle arms lifting and carrying him to a safe place. His head ached and in the darkness bright lights exploded across his vision. Slowly, muffled voices filtered through his hearing. They faded away again and something was wiped across his face.

The touch was soft yet it seemed to burn his skin and Rei tried to cry out for it to stop. Although he could not make a sound, his prayers were answered when the person stopped and instead a cold glass was placed against his lips. Cool, sweet water swept into Rei's dry mouth and he swallowed gratefully.

Someone was holding his head up. He tried to move again and when his head shifted slightly, he felt happier even though it made his headache intensify. At least he wasn't completely helpless.

He heard clearly the sound of footsteps nearby and he tried opening his eyes. Fierce bright light penetrated the half-closed orbs of gold. He groaned slightly as the pain lanced through his head. Finally he opened his eyes fully and waited for the bluriness of his vision to disappear.

'Rei?' asked Tyson, concerned. Rei turned his head towards the voice but all he could see was a blurry figure. His breathing quickened. What was happening to him? He sat up and looked frantically around the blurred room. There was no sharp edges, no little details. It was all just one colour fading into the next. Rei shook his head in panic, trying to shake away the horrible feeling inside. Someone was shaking him lightly.

'Rei, What's wrong. Calm down and you'll be okay. Just tell us what's wrong.' It was Kai. Rei recognised the voice alone. The pale blob in front of him did not make up a face. The colours were there but there was no detail bringing it together. It didn't help at all and Rei began to panic.

'Oh god, please not this. Make it stop, SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!'

He gasped for breath and vaguely realised that he was struggling against someone. He writhed for a few moments in an attempt to escape and tears of utter frustration rolled down his white face. He cried out weakly as pain crashed again through his tired body. He wept in shock at his pitifully lacking sight which had never failed him even in the darkest of situations and finally he stopped struggling and collapsed limply into the arms of his friends, gasping in pain.

Max's timid voice spoke up,

'Rei? Please tell us what's wrong. You're really scaring us Rei' Rei sat back and looked around, trying one last time to see the details in his friend's faces but he could hardly tell one from the other.

He sighed and looked down at his hands.

'I…I think I'm going blind' he whispered.


	4. Can't He See the Light Kai

**Can't He See the Light?- Kai**

They all watched in silence as Rei's eyes opened. He lay in silence for a few seconds, staring at the ceiling. Tyson put down the basin of water and spoke,

'Rei?'

They watched anxiously as the Neko-gin turned his head. Instead of talking, Rei seemed to get slightly freaked out; almost panicked. When he sat up and started shaking his head, the others glanced at each other in confusion.

Kai reached out and grabbed Rei's shoulders. He shook him lightly to get his attention and said calmly,

'Rei, what's wrong? Calm down and you'll be okay. just tell us what's wrong.'

For some reason Rei was squinting at Kai as if he couldn't quite see him. Kai frowned, a foreboding chill running through his body, this looked much more serious than he had anticipated. Rei started muttering, His hands fluttering aimlessly. Then, to their horror, his voice grew louder until he was shouting and suddenly he was struggling with Kai. He was surprisingly strong in his panic and Kai had to use all his strength just to push him back down onto the sofa.

Suddenly Rei managed to free his arm and he swung it at Kai, catching him a resounding blow on the head.

'KAI!' called Max. Although Kai had been slightly stunned by the hit, he was still managing to hold desperately onto Rei with one hand and holding the side of his face with the other.

'I'm Okay.' He gasped, 'Help me hold him down, quick.' The others, unsure of how to help before, now rushed in and together they managed to push Rei down onto the sofa where they held him as he slowly gave in and started coming back to his senses. When he had finally collapsed limply into their embrace Max spoke up timidly and the others could see tears of distress in his eyes.

'Rei? Please, tell us what's wrong. Your scaring us Rei.' Rei sat back and leaned tiredly against the sofa. Kai ,Tyson, Kenny and Max knelt in a silent circle around him. Rei looked around at each of them before looking down at his hands. Kai frowned a bit. It had seemed as if Rei's eyes looked somehow different from usual. Kai shook his head dismissing this thought and listened again as Rei sighed and began talking.

'I…I think I'm going blind.' He whispered in a strangled sob. There was complete silence as Rei looked up directly at Kai's face. Kai studied Rei's eyes more carefully. He could see now. They were no longer golden. Instead they were almost red. A deep, dark, blood red.

Kai's eyes widened in shock. He whispered to Kenny, his eyes never leaving Rei's face,

'Kenny, go call an ambulance.' Kenny sat back surprised.

'But Kai, are you sure?'

'RIGHT NOW!' exploded Kai.

Kenny jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen. He could soon be heard asking frantically for an ambulance. Their attention was soon drawn back to Rei as the teenager closed his darkening eyes, lay down on the sofa and curled up so that he was hugging his knees to his chest. His breath seemed to rattle in his chest and his skin looked pale and clammy.

Kai sighed heavily and stood up. As the team leader and oldest person in the house it was his responsibility to look after the others. Sometimes though he wished he could just get up and leave them all behind. Instead, he looked down at Rei who was shivering slightly. Tyson and Max looked up at Kai waiting for instructions.

'Tyson, go get a blanket for Rei. Max, help Rei clean the rest of that blood off his face. Rei…' Kai sank down to his knees and looked into Rei's reddening eyes. 'Rei…Can you tell me what else is wrong with you?' The other's stopped what they were doing and turned to listen, hoping that they'd heard the worse. Kenny hurried through the door and also stopped, confronted by complete silence where all attention was directed at Rei.

Rei spoke quietly.

'it…it just hurts…I'm sorry Kai.' He whispered.

'Its not your fault Rei.' Said Kai sadly, before standing up and walking towards Kenny. He spoke fast,

'Kenny, where did you put that mosquito. I think now would be as good a time as any to find out what it has to do with Rei.' Kenny smiled. Science was something he was more familiar with.

'Follow me.'

Together they both left the room.


	5. Hurting Friends Rei

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, i couldn't stop smiling for ages afterI read them! I realised that i completely forgot to do a disclaimer for the last few chapters so i'm gonna do them all now! then you can get on with the next chapter!

Disclaimer (chapter 1): I don't own beyblade or anything else expcept my idea for this story!

Disclaimer (chapter 2): Nope, I still don't own beyblade.

Disclaimer ( chapter 3): Okay,I don't own beyblade...yet!

Disclaimer (chapter 4): The answer is still no, I don't own beyblade!

Disclaimer for this chapter: NONONONO I don't own beyblade!

Enjoy!

**Hurting Friends- Rei**

****

When Rei had uttered those terrible words, he had almost choked on the overwhelming fear surging through him. In the deep silence that followed, Rei had to keep a desperate hold of the panic within him. He could hardly sense his friends around him and it seemed like he was drowning. Rei bit his lip and stared straight ahead, hardly daring to breathe as he waited for the deafening silence to end.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, Kai's quiet voice broke the silence. Rei forced himself to relax as much as possible and thought back to what had happened when he'd panicked in an effort to quell the queasy pain in his stomach. It was slowly coming back to him and he probed his mind for the truth of it, certain that something important had happened in that panicked moment. Just then, Kai's shout filtered through his thoughts and with startling clarity Rei remembered and saw just what he had done. He watched in horror as the picture played out in his mind.

Kai's face in front of him tensed up as he saw Rei's fist flying at his face. It hit. Blood trickled down Kai's cheek but he never let go of Rei. Rei returned to the present and guilt hit him like a brick. He groaned slightly and closed his eyes. Then another wave of pain swept through him and he curled up and concentrated on stopping it.

It soon felt like white-hot needles were being driven through every bone in his body but his skin was frozen and clammy. As he lay there shivering he heard his name called and he opened his eyes.

He might have been better off leaving them closed. Almost everything was completely black and anything that wasn't, was a blurred grey.

Then he heard Kai's voice again. He could tell that his friend was right in front of him and it scared him that he would never have known if Kai hadn't spoken.

'Rei… can you tell me what else is wrong with you?' Rei thought about this, wondering if it was possible to explain the agony he was going through at that moment. He knew though, that he was to weak to even begin so he settled for simplicity which seemed to work just as well.

'It hurts… it just hurts.' And then, wondering if his punch was hurting Kai to he added, 'I'm sorry Kai.'

Kai spoke once more.

'It wasn't your fault Rei.' And then he was gone. As Rei wondered at the sadness he had heard in Kai's voice, he listened in a haze of pain to the sounds of his friends moving about. He licked his chapped lips and began shivering again. He huddled into a tight ball to deter the cold. He could feel his thoughts scattering and vaguely wondered if he had a fever. That's all I need…stupid mosquito…I'm so cold, I should get a blanket but… I can hardly move…

He groaned slightly as a damp cloth wiped the remaining blood from his face. He heard Max's voice in front of him,

'Hey Tyson, hurry up with that blanket will you?' It took a few confused seconds before it registered in Rei's mind what this meant. When it got through he sighed with relief. Then came Tyson's voice and with it the comforting warmth of a blanket.

'There ya go, Rei. Just hang on a little longer. The ambulance will be here soon.' Rei smiled weakly and hugged the blanket close. He didn't want to see that empty void again. Instead he listened with closed eyes as Max and Tyson talked half-heartedly and slowly he drifted off to sleep, comforted by his friends.

Hope ya like it, the next chapters up soon. Please please please, read and review! you can even flame if you want, any reply will make me smile!


	6. Hurting Friends Kai

Hey guys, heres another chapter for all you Kai lovers out there, hope you like!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Beyblade (pity) :-)

**Hurting Friends- Kai**

As Kai followed Kenny to the mosquito he brought a tentative hand to his still throbbing cheek. It was wet with blood.

'Kenny.' He called out. 'You go on ahead. I'm just going to clean this up.'

He turned away.

'Uh…okay Kai.' Answered Kenny. He made as if to go but stopped again and added, 'do you…uh…do you want any help with it?' Kai smiled softly at the look on Kenny's face, A strange mix between worry and terror. Kai shook his head.

'I'll be okay Kenny. Go on, I'll be there in a minute.' Kenny finally nodded reluctantly and walked off down the corridor into his bedroom. Kai went the other way, into the bathroom. He stared for a while at his reflection in the mirror. His skin looked even paler than usual in contrast to the bright red blood smudged across his face. Kai frowned. A large bruise was already forming in ugly shades of purple, blue, and yellow.

He turned on the taps and watched as the freezing water filled the sink. When it was almost full he turned off the taps, took a deep breath and plunged his head into the ice cold water.

When he came up for air, hair dripping, the blood had mingled with the blue face paint and together they had turned the water a strange purple colour. Kai grabbed a face cloth from the shelf. Refilling the sink with fresh water, he wet the cloth and slowly rubbed the colours from his face. It no longer hurt to touch his wound. It was there but he had blocked the pain. It was something he had learnt a long time ago. He would not have survived without learning it.

Kai shivered as the awful memories flashed through his mind. They used to cut through him again and again till he was bleeding and dizzy from the loss of blood. Sometimes even then they hadn't stopped and only sheer willpower had kept him alive on those days. When they had finished hurting him they would leave him shivering on the cold stone floor. Even though he was just a child, he never cried. Each tear shed in the Abbey bought a lifetime of torture.

All the same, he hadn't been ready for Rei to punch him. Somehow, it hurt much worse than anything else he had suffered. It was a much deeper hurt than simple cuts and bruises. It was the very fact that Rei would lose control so completely. In that short moment when Rei's fist flew towards him, Kai had felt how helpless he was, weak and powerless to stop it. That was what hurt the most.

Kai shook the water from his hair and grabbed the plasters from the shelf. In brooding silence he finished off (reapplying his face paint) and went to find Kenny.

'So? What do you think?' asked Kai. Kenny had been studying the mosquito for more than ten minutes now and Kai was beginning to get impatient. Kenny sighed and sat back, frowning thoughtfully.

'Well… I can't be sure, but I don't think this is an insect.' Kai leant against the wall and folded his arms.

'If it's not an inset then what is it?' Kenny fidgeted nervously.

'Err… it's uh… I think it's a robot.' There was a thoughtful silence from Kai.

'So your saying that Rei was bitten by a man made machine and now something is seriously wrong with him and it was almost definitely done deliberately on purpose?' Kenny looked slightly surprised.

'Um…yeah, I suppose so, but…' He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Kai quickly got up and went to answer the door.

Kenny stayed seated for a second, a puzzled expression on his face as Kai hurried out. He slowly finished his sentence,

'But the only company to have developed that technology… is Biovolt!'

-------------------------------------

Okay everyone, thats all for today,

Cheese, Happiness and lots of reviews for all!


	7. Forgetting Rei

Sorry everyone, this is a very short chapter but I'm posting number eight as well so don't be too annoyed at me! For those of you who wanted this to be just a friend ship story and those who thought there could be more, I must reassure and disappoint. This is simply a story of friends. I hope you won't stop reading because of that. (Waves farewell to half the readers!) Anyway here's the next Rei update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, never have, and never will.

**Forgetting- Rei**

Rei floated, unseeing, in silent darkness. For a short while, the pain receded slightly and he was left in a tired daze. Around him he could hear voices but they seemed to be coming from a great distance away. He could feel cold hands carrying him, taking him away, but he felt detached from the event and paid no attention, content simply because the pain was almost unnoticeable.

Then, all at once it returned like the flick of a switch and in the ambulance Tyson was startled out of his gloom by Rei's sudden scream as his back arched and then fell back and his whole body began twitching uncontrollably.

The paramedics were just as startled by this change but they quickly had the situation under control, giving Rei some sort of pain killer that seemed to calm him down. Tyson slowly relaxed his tense muscles. He was still scared stiff for Rei but he was glad not to be hearing him scream his agony anymore.

Almost as quickly as the pain had come, it was now gone again and Rei drifted, sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness until it was all he knew and remembered. He couldn't remember how to get back and soon he found that he didn't really want to anyway. After a while he even forgot that there had been a back to go to.

--------------

Ooh, quick, review then go to the next chapter! (Or not…)

By the way, thanks to Raventoriblack, Zoranie, Venus crystal rose, Glitter-Cat91, Inguz, Bloodlust240 and everyone else who reviewed!

Cheese and Happiness!


	8. Remembering Kai

Okay, here's the next Kai chapter and it's really long so you'd better appreciate it! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially Mei Kimari andkaiiwaiyoukai9517 my very first reveiwers and the first ofmany too make me smile!

Disclaimer: I believe in the almighty power of Gouda…uh, I mean, I don't own Beyblade. Heh heh…

**Remembering- Kai**

After they had seen Tyson and Rei to the ambulance, Kai personally called Mr. Dickinson to inform him of the situation. Then, despite repeated offers of a lift from Mr. Dickinson, they began to walk to the hospital. Fortunately it wasn't actually that far away. As they walked, Kenny and Max striding ahead and Kai brooding behind them, Max questioned Kenny about the mosquito.

'So what is it anyway?' Kenny looked uncomfortable.

'I can't be 100 percent certain without more tests but… so far, I'm pretty sure that it's…uh…a robot…'

'WHAT?' exclaimed Max, 'I didn't know they could even make robots that small!' Kenny shifted his feet and glanced around uncertainly.

'That's just it.' He said quietly. 'They can't. The only Business Corporation in the world capable of such technology disbanded several years ago. It was…Biovolt!' Max's mouth fell open in surprise.

'But…' He seemed lost for words. They both turned to stare at Kai wondering, despite themselves, if he knew anything about this.

He looked up suddenly and frowned as he caught them staring.

'What?' He asked suspiciously. Kenny answered him.

'Did you hear what I said at the end of our conversation earlier?' Kai thought for a second.

'You said but?'

'No, after that.'

Then no, I didn't hear.' Kenny looked down at his feet in dismay, wondering how many times he was going to have to repeat this information.

'Kai, I hate having to tell you this, but the only people who could've made that robot was Biovolt.' Kai stopped walking.

'How is that possible?' he asked. His voice had a dangerous edge to it and Kenny gulped.

'I know it doesn't sound likely but it is the _only_ possibility. No other company has ever bothered researching this technology. It was thought to have no real uses or benefits. Biovolt only did it as a cover up but they were nearing a breakthrough when their real "work" was discovered.' Kenny waited for Kai's reaction. They all knew about Kai's "involvement" with Biovolt. They didn't know any details but they knew it couldn't have been pleasant.

Kai started walking again, faster this time, and Max and Kenny had to run to catch up.

'We'd better get to Rei as soon as possible. Biovolt has a lot of dangerous poisons at their disposal.' Max and Kenny glanced at each other, shrugged, but started to walk much faster.

When they reached the hospital, about five minutes later, Tyson was waiting for them in the waiting room. He looked really freaked out. He ran towards them as soon as they walked in the doors.

'Guys!' he gasped.

'Tyson,' answered Kenny, 'are you okay? What's happening? Is Rei all right?' Tyson looked way to worried for everybody's liking.

'Rei…he…in the ambulance, he had a weird fit and started screaming. They drugged him to calm him down but now they keep saying that he's gone critical and they can't wake him up and they think he's going into a coma and they won't let us see him.' Tyson started sniffling miserably, teary eyed. The others looked shocked. Suddenly Kai swore, a fearful look on his face.

'I think I know what they used to poison Rei!' He gasped with dismay. 'I know how to help him but we have to hurry before he's too far-gone. Come on!' Together they rushed to the front desk.

'Please!' gasped Kai. 'I have to see my friend, Rei Kon, it's a matter of life or death.' The lady he was talking to didn't look very impressed.

'I'm sorry but your friend is in a critical condition at the moment and I can't let you see him yet.' Max turned away in frustration but Kai kept on speaking.

'Look, I know exactly what's wrong with my friend, he's been poisoned. I even know what poison was used. I also know the only way to get his condition stable again and it's not really something that I'd expect the doctors to know because this poison is extremely rare. All I ask is one minute with him. That's all. Please, let me save my friends life, no one else knows how.' The lady was starting to look a bit more persuaded. There was a queue beginning to build up behind Kai. Finally she relented, realising that it was probably the only way to get rid of this persistent teenager in front of her. Also his argument was more persuasive than those she usually got!

'It's extremely unorthodox but…I'll ask for permission so you can see him, I don't think they've brought him to the emergency room just yet. One minute only remember!' Kai and the other's smiled gratefully as she picked up the phone and started talking. A few seconds later She called them back.

'You can go in,' She pointed at Kai, 'The rest of you stay here. You have one minute with him.' She called a young man over. 'Take him to room 209.' She said and indicated for Kai to follow. The two of them walked quickly off down the corridor leaving Max, Tyson and Kenny behind in the waiting room.

Five minutes later and about four floors up they stopped outside room 209.

'Here ya go, you have one minute and I'll wait for ya here.' Kai nodded. Then he pushed open the door and walked in. As the door swung closed behind him Kai stopped, stock still, and his face paled visibly.

In the midst of his worry over Rei and Biovolt, Kai had forgotten for a while where he was and what that meant. Lying limp and pale in a hospital bed at the centre of the room was Rei. He lay as if dead but that wasn't what had caught Kai's attention, no; Kai's mind was fixed solely on the IV tubes attached to Rei. They brought forth some extremely unpleasant memories that Kai would rather have left forgotten.

Then Kai's eyes caught a movement in the shadows by Rei's bed and for a horrible moment he thought he could see Voltaire looming out of the darkness. To his shame, he let loose a short yelp of panic before realising that it was only a nurse watching him with concerned eyes.

'Are you all right sir?' she asked. He forced himself to relax and answered her.

'I'm fine, You just startled me, that's all.' She smiled reassuringly.

'I am sorry, I'll be out of your way in just a second.' She turned back to the trolley behind her to get something. When she turned back around Kai's eyes widened. His hands began to shake uncontrollably. Lightly held in her fingers was a syringe needle. Kai watched her with scared eyes, back pressing into the wall. All his muscles were tensed to run and it was only the thought of Rei that stopped him.

Ignoring him now, the nurse bent over Rei and Kai watched as, with agonising slowness, she pushed the syringe into Rei's pale arm and injected him with a clear liquid.

Then it was over. She quickly swabbed the skin with antiseptic, turned backed to the trolley and started to wheel it out of the room again. Before she got to the door she glanced at Kai again, and stopped.

'Are you sure you're okay?' He was staring fixedly at the trolley loaded with needles. He finally managed a shaky answer, 'I'll…I'll be fine…' She seemed to realise what was affecting him and quickly wheeled the trolley out of the room giving him a last reassuring smile.

Kai was left alone in the room with Rei as terrifying images swept through him. Leaving behind memories of blood and glass cages, each filled with liquid and a small painfully thin body. Concentrating on Rei, Kai finally managed to dash the pictures from his mind, though his hands still shook.

Moving quickly now, carefully avoiding the sight of the IV tubes, Kai moved around the room, searching for Rei's clothes. Finally he noticed a small cabinet hiding on the other side of the bed. He quickly opened it, revealing Rei's possessions.

Looking through the different pockets his hand soon closed over the spiky surface of a Beyblade. He brought it out. It was Rei's Drigger. Kai smiled grimly, hoping he wasn't too late.

Turning back to Rei, he flinched slightly at the IV tubes sticking into Rei's arms. Taking Rei's cold hand, he placed Drigger in Rei's palm with shaking fingers and closed Rei's fingers over the blade. At first Rei's fingers stayed loose and Kai began to think that he was to late. Then, Rei's muscles tightened and his fist clenched around Drigger. Kai smiled with relief and got up. Rei would be okay now.

Much as he wanted to stay and wait for Rei to wake, he realised that he was already way past his one minute and so he hurried out. The guy who had directed him there was gone, probably called away to do something urgent. It was a hospital after all. It didn't matter too much. Kai thought he could find his own way back and he also preferred to be alone. His hands were still shaking lightly and he felt ashamed of himself. Of his weakness.

Kai hurried away down the corridor. The only thought on his mind was getting out of this place. Soon he reached the lifts and he waited impatiently for the doors to open.

When they finally did, there was no one in them and Kai stepped in and pushed the button for ground floor. Then he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves.

The lift came to a stop and someone else got in. There was a rattling noise and Kai opened his eyes to see what it was.

Kai balked. It was another nurse. She had a trolley. Kai turned in panic to the door. They had closed. The nurse was watching him with concern. He was backed as far away from the trolley as he could. Pressing into a corner.

Images began flashing through his mind. Knives, blood, pain, a cold room, and then coming again and again was the syringes. He shook from fear. He closed his eyes but he could still feel them lying there. He could still tell they were there. A tray full of them.

'Are you okay?' again with that stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay. What did they think? But rather than say this, Kai just nodded his head quickly. He hardly dared to breathe in that eternity before the lift reached ground floor.

Finally the doors opened and Kai stumbled out, feeling nauseous and shaking. The nurse gazed after him with concern but didn't follow.

Kai rushed quickly down the hall. He wanted to get out. As he neared the waiting room the others spotted him and rushed up, surrounding him.

'Kai?' no one wanted to ask the question for fear of the answer. Finally Tyson spoke.

'Is…is he gonna be okay?' Kai had tried to keep walking, desperate to be outside. Needing to escape. He realised that they weren't going to let him past until he said.

'Rei's fine.' He tried to push past again but they stopped him.

'Kai? What's wrong? Are you okay?' Kai could have screamed but he felt that he didn't have the energy to do it.

'I'll be fine, just let me out. Please.' It came out as a frustrated whimper and Kai winced at the weakness he was showing. The others looked at each other, obviously confused, but they let him past just the same.

He walked as quickly as was possible without running.

At last he was outside and he breathed in the fresh air. He could feel his body calming down. His shaking hands were hardly noticeable.

He jumped at a hand on his shoulder and turned angrily. It was just the others. They had followed him out. Max flinched away from his glare but Kai had calmed down again.

He turned away from them again, staring out into the darkness lit with glowing orange spotlights every few metres.

What happened Kai? You scared us in there.'

'Sorry' he murmured. 'I just don't like hospitals.' In his mind, he could see the others looking at each other behind his back.

'It doesn't matter. As long as Rei is all right. I guess we just have to wait till we can see him now, huh?' Kai nodded. There was a short pause before the others trailed back inside to wait.

Kai sighed and then walked off, alone, into the night.

-----------------

All right, that's all for now. Hope ya liked it!

Cheese, Happiness and Reviews!


	9. Rising Rei

My friend told me it was dangerous to post thank you lists, so i'll try to refrain! Anyway, Thankyou everyone who reviewed! you know who you are!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. allI own are my own story ideas!

here's Rei!

**Rising- Rei**

First there was darkness and he floated in the silence. His body was numb, without pain. He was peaceful but he felt that something was missing. Something more than the nothing he lived in. he didn't know how to help this feeling so he ignored it. After a while he became aware of a warmth. A tingling light spreading though his body.

'Rei' A voice called. It felt familiar and he struggled to answer. He couldn't remember how it was done though.

'Rei' a golden light was growing in front of him, dispersing the night. He reached out to it and felt the warmth flooding through him now.

'I am Rei' he managed. In front of him the light came together and took the form of a white and golden tiger. Rei smiled in recognition.

'Drigger' he sighed. The tiger leaned down to Rei and nudged his forehead gently with his own. A white light began to surround Rei and soon it was all that he could see.

Rei opened his eyes and screamed. The pain was back.

------

'You can see your friend now.'

It was the young man who had shown Kai to Rei's room. Max Kenny and Tyson stood up.

'I'll show you the way.' Max looked around to the stairs out front but he couldn't see Kai anymore. Kenny saw him looking.

'It's okay Max. He went ages ago. I think he's had enough of hospitals for tonight.' Max nodded reluctantly and, together, he and Kenny hurried to catch up with Tyson and the young man.

Finally they reached the room and the man told them to go in. Tyson pushed open the door and the three of them filed in.

Rei lay in the white hospital bed. His eyes had been closed but he opened them when they came in.

'Who's that?' he asked cautiously. The three Blade breakers stopped in the threshold and gazed in dismay at Rei's blood red eyes.

'It's us Rei. Kenny, Max and Tyson.' To their relief, Rei smiled.

'Why don't you come and sit down instead of crowding at the doorway?' They looked at each other surprised.

'How did you know?' began Kenny.

'Oh come on guys. I can tell just by the sound of you!' Tyson smiled and went over to sit on the bed by Rei and the others followed.

'How do you feel Rei?' asked Max. Rei frowned thoughtfully.

'Well… they pumped me full of drugs and it doesn't hurt to move anymore but I still can't see. I think they must have given me a happy drug though cause I keep on feeling like laughing.' He grinned.

'oh…' said Tyson, slightly nonplussed.

'Hey, where's Kai anyway?' continued Rei. Not at all put out by the fact that he was pretty much the only one talking. The others looked at each other not even sure what the answer to this was.

'Well?' asked Rei again, getting impatient.

Finally Kenny answered the question.

'He disappeared after saving your life.' Rei was silent.

'He saved my life?' he sounded surprised. Tyson nodded and then remembered that Rei couldn't see him and said,

'Kenny worked out that you had been poisoned by Biovolt and Kai realised what poison they were using. Luckily he knew a way to save you. We're not sure what happened then. He managed to get permission to see you and give you the antidote or whatever it was… he didn't actually tell us how he did that…'

'Drigger.' Said Rei quietly.

'What?'

'He gave me Drigger and it saved me.' There was a short silence as everyone let this news settle in.

'what happened after that?' asked Rei finally.

'He came back down to the waiting room in a state and only stopped for long enough to tell us that you were okay before he practically ran outside. We followed him out but all he would tell us is that he didn't like hospitals. We left him alone after that and soon after he walked off and disappeared.

'It was brave of him to come up here if he knew he was scared of hospitals.' Said Rei quietly.

'Scared?' asked Tyson incredulously. Rei smiled again cheekily.

'hard as it may be for you to understand, Tyson, Kai isn't completely insensitive and even the best of us have something we fear, whether it's irrational or not.' Tyson grinned back.

'I guess so.' He answered. 'It's just weird to think of Kai being scared.'

Rei closed his eyes, still smiling weakly. He was pale and there were slight bags under his eyes.

'Are you sure you're okay Rei?' asked Max, worried. 'Rei?' there was no answer. Rei had fallen asleep.

---------

Awww, how nice! anyway, remember, reviews make me smile so read and review!

Cheese and Happiness!


	10. Falling Kai

Here's the next chapter, Read and review!

Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade or any of its charachters!

**Falling- Kai **

Kai walked slowly away from the hospital. He had finally stopped shaking but his mind was still caught on the ordeal that he had undertaken for Rei's sake. In a dark garden, somewhere to his right, a dog barked before falling silent again.

He had no one to blame but himself of course. Even if he had realised before going up, he would have had to do it anyway. He just felt so stupid, letting the others see his fear. He wrapped the still silence around him, letting it calm his fears.

He stopped and listened, frowning slightly, some sixth sense warning him of something wrong. It was the silence. There was nothing but the sound of his footsteps, not even a distant car. Kai shivered.

All of a sudden, a whistling caught his ears and he spun to the side just in time. A Beyblade disappeared into the dark. Kai let out a soft hiss and clutched at his arm. Blood ran through his fingers. Banishing the pain quickly from his mind, Kai reached into his pocket and brought out Dranzer. Before he could launch the blade, another came spinning by him. This time catching him painfully in the side. Gasping, Kai pulled the rip cord.

'DRANZER!' the phoenix arose at once to it's master's aid, slowly circling defensively, having nothing to attack, for the other blade was gone again.

Kai sank down on one knee to examine his wound. It was a deep gash and he was losing a lot of blood. The whistling came again, From two different directions this time.

'Dranzer' Kai directed the Bit Beast to attack one of them. He couldn't see the other one. A sudden pain across his shoulders told him, to late, where it was. He cried out, falling forward onto his hands. His sight was starting to blur from blood loss and Kai realised that this was a battle he could not win. It wasn't even a battle. An attack more like.

Desperately trying to look up through his failing eyesight, the last thing Kai saw was Dranzer returning to his blade and a figure reaching out to take it away. Blackness overcame him and he fell, senseless, to the ground.

---------------------

In case you were wondering, i don't actually hate Kai and Rei, it's actually the opposite! they're my favourite charachters! I just think that a story isn't worth it without a bit of a struggle from the main charachters! Leonard Cohen once wisely said, 'It's the sad songs we love the best.' or something along those lines! Anyway, don't hate me for hurting Kai and Rei causeI already hate myself for the tortureI put them through, I'm so sorry guys!

Cheese, Happines and reviews make people smile!


	11. Interval The Blade Breakers

Sorry guys, this is only a short chapter! thanks for everyone's agreement on the nessecary struggles of our favourite characters! You made me feel much less guilty!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade andI apologise for hurting the beyblade characters. it was nessecary!

**Interval- The Blade Breakers**

Together, the three Blade Breakers walked down the hall away from Rei's room. Max broke the thoughtful silence.

'He seemed…happy.' Kenny shook his head.

'Too happy. It's the drugs they're giving him. I suppose its better than…than before.' Tyson changed the subject.

'We should go home and get some rest. We can come and visit Rei tomorrow.' The others nodded in agreement. They had reached the waiting room by then and, together, they started towards the front entrance. They could hear the sound of an ambulance pulling up outside and they stood by to let some doctors out the door. As they walked down the steps, Kenny took a casual glance in the direction of the ambulance and stopped. His face paled.

'Oh no.' he gasped in dismay. The others stopped walking and looked to see what Kenny had spotted. Their mouths dropped.

'Kai!' Exclaimed Tyson in a hushed voice.

Lying, deathly still, on a stretcher outside the ambulance was Kai.

He was covered in blood.

The three remaining friends stood and watched in shocked silence as Kai was lifted up in his stretcher and carried into the hospital. Finally Kenny managed to pull himself together and dragged the other two with him after Kai.

They ran up the steps and rushed into the Waiting room just in time to see Kai disappear around the corner on a trolley. Running to follow him, they found their way blocked by one of the hospital attendants.

'I'm afraid you can't go this way. Is there something I can help you with?' He said calmly.

'Our friend!' exclaimed Kenny breathlessly. 'He was just taken in on a trolley….'

'The lad with the greyish blue hair?' the man asked. The three blade breakers nodded silently.

'Do you know what happened to him?' asked Max fearfully. The man hesitated a second before answering.

'I heard that a couple found him in a nearby street a while ago. It looked to me like he'd been attacked by someone using a Beyblade. He's just been taken to the emergency room but he should be okay. I doubt you'll be allowed to see him before morning though.' Tyson, Kenny and Max looked at each other in dismay.

'we'd better go home then.' Said Kenny wearily. 'Thanks for your help by the way.' The man nodded to them and strode away on another errand.

'Come on guys.' Murmured Kenny. 'let's go home.'

----------------------

Don't worry, Kai shows up in the next chapter, you have to wait a bit for Rei though!

Cheese, Happiness and Reviews!


	12. A Losing Battle? The Blade Breakers

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, please review when you finished and make me smile!

Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade.

**A Losing Battle?- The Blade Breakers**

Yawning loudly and stretching, Max sat up in bed and looked around. In the two beds next to him were Tyson and Kenny. When they had gotten home the night before, they had decided that it was probably safer to stay in a group. They rang Mr. Dickinson together to explain what happened. Then after a quick call home for Kenny (Max was staying at Tyson's anyway.) They all went to bed. It took a lot longer for them all to go to sleep though and the effects were showing this morning.

Max got up and wandered into the kitchen. He decided he would wake the others later. For now, he wanted to think.

After making some toast for himself, Max leaned back in his chair and gazed into the distance. There was only the three of them now and who knew how long it was before they were attacked again. What was the point of it anyway? What did the attackers actually want? Then his thoughts turned to Kai and Rei. Would Kai be awake by now and how did he get attacked in the first place? Kai was easily able to look after himself, so how did he even let them near him? And Rei…Rei is blind. Would he be able to Beyblade again?

His morbid thoughts were interrupted by Kenny with Tyson yawning behind him.

'Hey Maxie.' Said Tyson. 'Why so gloomy? We're gonna see Rei and Kai today. They'll be okay.' Kenny nodded his agreement and Max smiled, slightly reassured. Kenny and Tyson started making themselves breakfast and Max got up and walked over to the window to look out.

He groaned.

'Oh no. Guys? You'd better come and look at this.' The other two got up and moved beside him. Tyson's jaw dropped.

'What do they want?' exclaimed Kenny.'

'All the gruesome details of course.' Replied Max. Just outside the dojo, a small group of reporters were waiting, like cats for a mouse.

'How are we supposed to get to the hospital now?' asked Tyson in annoyance. The phone rang just in time to stop him launching into an angry tirade and Max started to get it. Kenny pulled him back.

'Wait max, it could be reporters. If it is, just hang up okay?' Max nodded and picked up the phone.

'Hello?' he asked. 'Oh, Mr. D. it's you. We thought it might be reporters….what? You're out there right now?…Oh, cool…thanks Mr. D.'

He hung up and turned back to the others.

'That was Mr. Dickinson.' they nodded impatiently. ' He said we should go out the back and he'll collect us from the road behind the dojo. He'll be there in five minutes so we'd better get moving.'

'Awesome!' Said Tyson. 'Let's go then!'

Five minutes later, they were all seated in the back seat of a limo, talking to Mr. Dickinson.

'You should be able to see Kai today.' Said Mr. Dickinson. 'I was thinking of going to see Rei first so you'll have Kai all to yourself.' He smiled.

Max nodded,

'Thanks Mr D.' the limo was slowing down now and it quickly stopped just outside the hospital entrance.

In the waiting room, Mr. Dickinson soon disappeared to find Rei. Kenny approached the front desk to ask about Kai.

'Excuse me?' the woman looked up from her papers.

'Can I help you?' she asked.

'Yes. Our friend was brought in last night and we were told that we could see him this morning?'

'What's his name?'

'Kai Hiwatari.' The woman looked up sharply, frowning slightly.

'Your friends of his?' they nodded, slightly scared by her reaction.

'He's been a bit of a problem since he woke up. Did you know he has a severe needle phobia?' The three of them looked at each other with slightly guilty faces.

'We only found out last night, just before he was…attacked.' Answered Kenny, finally.

'Hmm… well, I'm afraid we've had to sedate him, although he is surprisingly immune to that, but you can go up to see him in a few minutes. Does he have a parent or guardian that his doctor could speak with?' The Blade Breakers thought for a second.

'I guess…the best person to talk to would be Mr. Dickinson.' Said Max after a while. The woman nodded and wrote something down before shooing them away.

About ten minutes later a young man came up to them.

'Are you Kai Hiwatari's friends?' They nodded.

'You can go and see him now. He's room 256.' He said quickly before walking away with a slight grimace on his face. Tyson, Max and Kenny looked at each other and shrugged their confusion before starting off to find Kai's room.

They walked down the halls in silence, stopping only to ask directions every now and then. After taking at least two wrong turns, they finally arrived outside room 256.

They looked at each other nervously. Each of them was waiting for someone else to open the door. Finally Tyson grimaced in disgust.

'I don't believe this. What do we have to fear from Kai? (Apart from the obvious!) He's our friend. If neither of you is going to open the door then I will.' He pushed past them and shoved open the door. The others trailed behind him, shamefaced.

Sitting in one of the chairs beside Kai's bed was a nurse. She looked up as they came in.

'Are you his friends?' she asked. Her tone was strangely accusing. The three boys nodded.

'Then do us a favour and take him home, pronto. We've had to have people in here all night keeping him under control. The longest any tranquilliser lasts on that guy is about half an hour. One of the guys even got a broken nose trying to keep him still.' She grumbled. They looked down at Kai, not doubting a single word even though his skin was paler than ever and he had bandages covering him everywhere.

Suddenly Tyson jumped.

'Hey, I think he's waking up.' The nurse looked up, A look of annoyance on her face.

'Not again!' she groaned. Grabbing her pager she sent for help. Then she moved over to the bedside.

'Here, quickly, help me hold him down before he becomes too alert. Tyson and Max hurried to the other side of the bed and took hold of Kai's arms and legs. Kenny sat down looking slightly ill.

Suddenly Kai's eyes shot open. His body began to tremble, as he became more aware of his surroundings. His mouth opened in a terrified yell and he began struggling violently in a desperate attempt to escape.

'NO! Please, let me go. Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. Why won't you leave me alone? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!' his struggles knocked Max off balance and he fell back, landing heavily on the floor. For a second it seemed like Kai would escape and Kenny stood up in horror. Then about five more medical staff rushed in and grabbed hold of him, quickly sedating him.

Kai's struggles rapidly became more feeble and most of the staff left the room, confidant that he wouldn't cause any more damage.

'No…don't do this…wait…someone…help me…' mumbled Kai feverishly before he trailed off, falling into a drug induced sleep, the bandages hanging off in trails and the IV cord ripped right out of his arm.

Tyson helped Max off the ground.

'I think it would be best if we took him home.' Murmured Kenny in a queasy voice. The others nodded shakily in agreement.

-----------------------

Okay lads and lassies, thats all for today, if you want to be really confused and have nothing else to do tonight, there's a joint fic being posted that you could check out! it's weird and amusing, if you get the joke! it was written by me and my friends, so check it out if you want. the link for our profile is http/ whatever you want!

Cheese, Happiness and Reviews!


	13. Panic Kai

SorryI took so long guys,I was away. here's the next chapter (finally!) also, for those of you who were crazy enough to want to see the groupfic i mentioned last chapter, here's the proper link, sorry it didnt work last time! http/ I don't own beyblade or the accompanying characters!

**Panic- Kai**

****

Kai floated through a comforting darkness. There was no memory, no pain, nothing, until…something pulled at his consciousness and, although he struggled against it, his body began to wake. Pain started returning and a slow thought began to build in Kai's awakening mind. Needles, pain, blood, needles, Biovolt, Needles, Kai opened his eyes, already in a state of near panic.

'NO' He gasped, struggling to sit up. There was someone holding him down trying to talk to him but he kept on struggling, unable to take in his surroundings. A desperate shout finally got through to his fevered brain.

'STOP IT KAI!… Please.' The last was only a tired whisper but somehow he heard.

Lying back down in a tired flop, Kai closed his eyes wearily. He had been wounded somehow and was still weak. It still hurt to move and, although he only realised it now, his cuts were aflame and his breathing had become harsh.

'Kai?' a tentative voice called his name. He opened his eyes and looked around. Taking in the room around him he realised that he was nowhere near Biovolt or any type of needle. He was lying in a room that looked like Tyson's dojo. Sitting beside his bed was Tyson, breathing heavily and trying to glare at Kai. Standing at the end of the bed was Max, looking worried and slightly scared.

'What happened?' croaked Kai, realising that it was even sore to speak.

Tyson and Max glanced at each other with open worry on their faces. Max was the first to answer his question.

'You were attacked. Remember?' He glanced at Tyson for reassurance.

'Someone attacked you with a Beyblade. Are you okay?' He had good reason for this last question because Kai had suddenly gone as white as a sheet.

'Kai?' asked Tyson cautiously. Kai somehow managed to sit up again and before Max or Tyson knew what he was doing, Kai had swung his legs off the bed and was about to stand up.

'KAI! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!' cried Max in a panic.

'Where's Dranzer?' asked Kai. His voice was feverish and there was a dangerous glint in his eye.

'I… I don't…' Tyson began.

'TELL ME!' yelled Kai. 'Tell me Dranzer was in my pocket when they brought me in.' his voice faded to a pleading whisper. Max and Tyson stared at him in shock. They had never seen Kai in such a state. Looking at each other they saw the unmistakable fear reflected in their eyes. Neither of them had seen Dranzer since before Kai had been injured. Tyson gulped in apprehension. He turned back to Kai.

'Kai…lie down. Please. We'll find Dranzer. I promise we'll find him for you.' Kai stared at Tyson in horror.

'What do you mean? Where is Dranzer? Why are you…They've taken him. They've taken Dranzer.' The simple realisation sent shivers down his spine. Fighting back sudden unusual tears Kai lay back down on the bed, all defiance drained from him. He turned away from his two friends and buried his head in his hands, shaking slightly in an effort to restrain his grief.

Tyson and Max crept silently from the room. There was nothing they could do that would help him.

When he was absolutely certain that Tyson and Max were gone, Kai rolled over onto his back and stared morosely at the ceiling. _Dranzer was gone_. The thought brought a lump to his throat and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to stop another onslaught of tears. Tears were weak, and he had to be strong to find Dranzer again. He had to find Dranzer. With this thought, Kai knew what he had to do. Once again he swung his legs off the bed and sat up slowly. Steadying himself against the wall he pushed himself up until he was standing straight. He waited for the shaking of his limbs to stop before limping slowly to the window. Peering out to make sure no one was there to see him, he unlocked it and pushed it open.

Grabbing hold of the sill he pulled himself up and out the window to land heavily on an unlucky flowerbed waiting below.

There he sat, leaning against the wall for support, until he got his breath and some of his strength back. His wounds made him even weaker than he had thought.

When he finally recovered, Kai stood and seeing a long branch, grabbed it to help himself walk. Then, as quick as he could, Kai left the dojo behind and started out on a search for his Bit Beast.

---------------------------------

Ooooooh, look everyone, I'm actually starting to run out of prewritten chapters so the following updates are gonna be fewer and farther between, hope you dont mind to much, I'll try and write as fast as possible! Thanks for all your positive reviews as well, they made me smile!

Cheese and happiness and reviews to all!


	14. Dismay Rei

Yay, a new chapter! _'At last'_ they cry! Okay, we're going back to Rei in this one, somehow a bit of plot managed to find its way into this chapter so watch out! Thanks for all your lovely reviews andhave fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade...sigh...

**Dismay- Rei**

'Mr. Kon?' Rei opened his eyes and stared into the void. 'I'm sorry Mr. Kon. Were you asleep?' Rei sighed slightly. It was just another nurse. The drugs they had given him had worn off but he hadn't told them that. He didn't particularly like the feeling it gave him. As if he was going to float away at any moment and only a single thread held him on the ground. It was too unstable.

'It's okay. I was just resting.' He said, making his voice as cheery as possible even though it hurt to do so. 'What was it you wanted?' He listened carefully as the nurse walked around the room. His ears had been sensitive even when he could see clearly. They were no different now.

'Oh. You got a letter from some one. Would you like me to read it for you?' Rei tried not to frown. Why would anyone send him a letter here? Unless it was a get well card, but…

'Who is it from?' There was a pause as the nurse read the name.

'It's from a Mr. Hiwatari. Mr. V. Hiwatari…one of your friends dear?' Rei fumbled to reply. That was the last person he thought it would be. In fact he didn't think that Voltaire Hiwatari knew who he even was.

'Err yeah…a friend. Umm you can just leave it by the bed. I'll get one of my friends to read it thanks.' Rei sighed again. Whatever was in the letter couldn't be good. If only he could read it himself.

'Uh…Nurse?' He asked, 'Do you have the time?' There was a pause as she checked.

'It's just gone midday. Are your friends coming to see you today?' Rei smiled gratefully. He wouldn't have to wait to long.

'Yes. They'll be here soon. Thanks for the letter by the way.'

'It's okay. I'll be back to check on you later. Are you okay for now? You're sure you don't want any more painkillers?' Rei quickly shook his head. 'Well then, I'll be round later.' Then she was gone. Rei listened to the silence.

Outside the window, a songbird sang and cars roared in the distance. Inside his room it all seemed distant. He didn't even know what his room looked like. Rei sighed. For the moment, his entire world was this bed with crisp and soft sheets and the sharp, smooth edges of his Beyblade, still clasped in his hand. It was the only thing that was still the same in his life. Everything else had been swallowed by the void.

Rei pricked his ears. There was the sound of footsteps coming from where he believed the door to be.

'Rei?' it was Kenny. He sounded worried but he usually did so that probably wouldn't be a problem.

'Is it just you? Where's the others?' asked Rei. He had thought they might all come but he guessed that some might have to stay behind to take care of Kai. He was in for a bit of a surprise though!

'They're out looking for Kai.'

'Huh?'

They're looking for Kai. He's gone missing. We think he's trying to find Dranzer because the people who attacked him took Dranzer.'

Rei's mouth had dropped in surprise.

'How did he even get up? Let alone get out of the house? I thought he was seriously injured, was there no one keeping an eye on him?' He listened as Kenny flopped down into one of the chairs, sighing heavily.

'We only left him for a little while because he was so upset. I wasn't even there because I was working on a proper cure for you. I still haven't gotten anything on that by the way.' He sounded downcast.

'It doesn't matter. I know you're trying your best.' Comforted Rei. 'Anyway, what about Kai?'

'Well, as I said, he was really upset when he realised that Dranzer was gone and Max and Tyson decided it was best to leave him alone for a while. When Max decided to check on him he was gone and the window was open. I didn't think it would be possible to even stand in his condition and yet he managed to climb out a window and disappear completely… I hope he's okay.'

They both sat silently for a while. The only sound was of their gentle breathing and the far away background noise from outside. Suddenly Rei remembered the letter.

'Kenny!' he said, 'I got a letter I think you should see.' Although Rei couldn't see him, he could imagine Kenny lifting his head in sudden interest. 'It's from Voltaire Hiwatari!' Kenny gasped.

'Where is it?' Rei closed his eyes and thought for a second.

'I think the nurse put it on the bedside cabinet. Will you…will you read it for me?' Rei winced slightly. It hurt, knowing that he might never be able to see again, that he would always have to rely on others to read his mail, to tell him where to put his feet, everything was so much harder now.

'Okay.' Said Kenny,' Are you ready?' Rei nodded.

'To the Blade Breakers, You may know this by now, or maybe you don't. Your friend Rei was poisoned. What you may not know is who was behind the deed. Let me clarify it for you. It was Biovolt, and under my orders. You may by now be wondering what the point of this letter is.

To put it simply, you have some things that I want. Namely, your Beyblades and their bit beasts! I've already started my collection with Kai's precious Dranzer! All I need is the remaining three. Now I guess you need a bit of persuasion, I have the antidote to the poison in Rei's body. If you don't give me the Blades, I'll have every last bit of antidote destroyed.' Kenny stopped. 'Oh no this is terrible! That evil…grrr!' Rei opened his eyes,

'Finish the letter Kenny.' Kenny complied.

'If you agree to my conditions then go to the old Perfidia pagoda on the hill at eight o'clockFridayand bring the Beyblades. We will contact you there.

Signed, Voltaire Hiwatari.' There was a short silence as Kenny stared at the letter in his hand.

'Oh Rei. That's two days from now. This is not good.'

Rei just closed his eyes again and sighed. _They already had Dranzer. _Rei ran his finger over the curves of his own blade and wondered, with a slight horror, what it would be like; not to be able to sense the comforting presence of his own Bit-Beast Drigger. _Poor Kai._ Kenny stood up; Rei turned his head towards the sound and opened his eyes, this time he welcomed the void. It drove all thoughts of losing Drigger from his mind. It also helped to diminish the pity he knew Kai would not want.

'You have to find him, Kenny. He'll hurt himself if he isn't stopped.' Kenny nodded agreement but his sentiments were lost on Rei's unseeing eyes. Rei continued in a frightened whisper. 'He would die if it meant Dranzer would be saved.' Rei felt the sudden grip of Kenny's hand in his own.

'We'll find him. Don't worry about that.' Rei smiled sadly.

'You guys be careful, okay?' With a comforting squeeze, Kenny was gone and Rei was left alone in the darkness with only his thoughts and a Beyblade for company.

--------------------------------------

Mwahahaha, What will happen to Kai? Will Rei ever see again? Why on earth did Voltaire bother with such a ridiculously complicated plan? I too am wondering...

Until next time, Cheese, Happinness and lots of confused reviews! (I can reply now!)

By the way, if you're wondering about that other story thatI keep on mentioning and not giving the address to, its now located in my profile, so if you're still in any way interested, go and checkit out! (don't blame me for it okay!)


	15. A helping Hand Kai

Hey guys, here's the new chapter, it's annoyingly short but I quite enjoyed the bit at the end! it made me laugh, I hope it makes you laugh too! Thanks for all your cool reviews and if your bored(is anyone ever not bored?) then check out my profile for more brilliant story's which I was forced to advertise! Don't worry, I'm still able to write...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade.

**A Helping Hand- Kai**

****

Kai sank down on the grass verge with a sigh. After walking for about half the day he was still no where nearer to finding Dranzer and he could feel his stitches being pulled painfully out of place. Looking around, he realised that he was back in the place where he had been attacked. The place he lost Dranzer. He had returned here many times during the day but there was nothing there to show him the way.

Leaning back, Kai rested gratefully against the trunk of an old oak tree and stared into the sky. Watching some swallows swooping gracefully past, he wondered if he would ever see Dranzer again. He didn't even know who had taken him, though he had a sneaking suspicion about it.

Kai closed his weary eyes with a heavy sigh. With the thought that it would only be a short rest, He drifted off to sleep.

'Look, there he is…finally…Kai, Kai wake up.' the distant voices penetrated Kai's troubled sleep and he stirred. His body ached all over and his suspected that his stomach wound had reopened and was, even now, soaking the hospital bandages with blood. He opened his eyes.

Standing in front of him, in varying states of annoyance and worry, were Tyson, Max and Kenny.

Glaring at them, Kai pushed himself up until he was almost standing straight. Even then he was still bowed slightly from the pain in his back and side.

'Are you alright Kai?' Asked Max, tentatively. Calling on the last of his strength, Kai pulled himself up to his full height, somehow keeping the gasp of pain from escaping, he kept his face blank.

'I'm fine.' He said shortly. With the three teens, still staring at him with concern, Kai turned and stalked carefully away, using all his strength of will to push the pain away, deep inside.

'Kai, Wait!' cried Max in distress. 'We can help you. Don't you know that by now? We're your friends Kai, don't walk away from us!' Kai stopped, closing his eyes wearily. He couldn't stop for this. He had to find Dranzer. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward again.

'Kai! We have a way to find Dranzer!' Kai stopped again. He was breathing heavily now and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep standing much longer.

'Dranzer?' he whispered. Turning back to them, he searched their eyes for the truth. Kenny held a letter clutched in his hand. Even with his eyesight blurring on and off, Kai could still vaguely make out the name written on the bottom. _Hiwatari_. Kai's eyes widened.

'Where is he?' he gasped. Max took a step forward,

'Maybe you should sit down Kai?' He asked, tentatively.

'NO' Kai was gripped with a sudden panic. He stepped forward and grabbed Max's shoulders, shaking him desperately.

'Where is he? Where is Dranzer? Tell me…y…you have to…tell…ugh…' with a sigh, he collapsed on top of Max and they both fell to the ground.

'Get him off me!' Gasped Max, pushing at Kai's dead-weight. Rushing forwards, Kenny and Tyson pulled the unconscious captain off of Max and laid him out on the ground. Sitting up with a groan, Max looked at Kai with a grimace.

'What are we gonna do now?' He asked. Tyson and Kenny stood silently for a while in thought.

'I guess all we can do is take him back home.' Said Tyson eventually.

Max nodded in agreement as he excepted Kenny's helping hand to stand up.

'Let's go home then.'

--------------------------

Well that's it then, did you laugh? (you'd better have!) Don't forget to review, if you don't I might starve! (seriously though, they're addictive!) I'll post the next chapter (Featuring Rei!) sometime next weekend...hopefully...

Cheese, happiness and reviews!


	16. A Helping Hand Rei

Yay, christmas soon, only have a few minutes, shoot, Uh...if I make a few mistakes here its because I'm rushing! I really meant to update this like last weekend but our computer broke down and completely ruined that idea and after that I've been totally bogged down with this book report thing and zillions of evil tests, finished all that today though so here's the next chapter for all you fans. (I can just see all those wondreful reviews coming in...recently they all say 'Hey, cool fic, update soon.' despite this lack of conversation I still love you all! )

Only THREE MORE till one hundred!

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, on with the fic!

**A Helping Hand- Rei**

****

Rei sighed heavily for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that night. The pain had finally gotten the better of him, earlier that evening and when he began to scream, they had arrived with all their drugs and painkillers. He was beginning to see why Kai hated the hospital so much now.

He was feeling heavier as well. A while ago, he had been holding on to the bed, trying to ignore the feeling that he was about to float away. Max had talked to him before the 'episode', on the phone. He had rung to say that they'd found Kai, not to worry. Stay where you are, rest.

Rei was sick of being unable to do anything. He didn't care if he couldn't see, he couldn't care less if his body exploded with pain every few hours, all he wanted was to go home. He wanted to help the others get Dranzer back, after all, _it was my fault._

Sighing again, Rei ran his hand across his arm, trying to feel some sort of mark, a trace of what happened. All he could feel was his soft skin, completely smooth, beneath his cold fingers.

With a frustrated growl, he clutched his Beyblade tighter in his hand, the sharp edges digging into his skin with little pinpricks. With distant wonder, he marked the slow trickle of warm blood, caressing his skin.

'Master Rei, you're bleeding.' The slightly accusing voice made Rei jump. He hadn't heard the nurse coming. He hadn't really been paying attention though.

'It's nothing…' he protested feebly as her hands wrapped around his own, opening them deftly to inspect the damage.

'Oh really? If you can't control yourself then I'll have to take this off you, we can't have you hurting yourself more than you already are.' With a painful shock, Rei realised that Drigger was gone, taken from his hand.

'No, Please. Don't take him away. Please. I…I won't do it again…' there was a silence from the nurse as she thought about it. Finally,

'Alright then, but wait a second while I bandage those cuts and then you can have it back, and no complaints okay?' Rei nodded mutely. He could feel it happening, inside his body, the poison spreading. The pain was growing so much faster without Drigger to slow it.

The unseen nurse took, what seemed, an age to finish wrapping soft cotton bandages around Rei's hand. Finally it was over, though by that time, Rei was shaking from the oncoming pain.

'Now,' said the nurse. 'All better…are you feeling alright Rei?' Rei shook his head distractedly, he felt physically sick,

'Please, Drigger. Let me have him back. Please.' He gasped. He stretched out his hand for his one lifeline. Finally, the comforting weight was placed gently in his outstretched hand and with a relieved sigh Rei let his arm fall, his hand clutched protectively around the Beyblade. There was an uncomfortable silence from the nurse as she tried to understand what had happened.

Opening his blood red eyes to the void, Rei looked in her direction.

'Thank you'.

She didn't answer him; there was only the sound of her footsteps, hastily retreating from the room. Rei closed his eyes again, thinking. Then, with a sudden determination, he swung his legs off the bed and sat up. For a while all he could do was sit there, trying to ease the pain burning in his muscles. Finally, with one hand still on the bed for guidance, he stood up, though shakily.

With his other hand he felt about the empty space to his left for some kind of wall. _I must look so stupid!_ He thought as he did so. With a suddenness that made him jump, his hand pushed against the solid wall. Breathing heavily, Rei moved towards it, trying to feel for any obtrusions in his path.

Then, with his left hand fixed to the wall and his other sweeping the area in front for obstacles, Rei moved slowly forward. One step at a time, he walked around the room, searching for the door.

He was halfway around the second wall when his method failed him. His hand had failed to find the small cabinet that he walked straight into.

Rei fell to the ground with a crash. As his hand came down to stop his fall, Drigger was knocked out of it, tumbling away from him. He hit the floor and pain rushed through his body, his muscles burnt and it hurt to breathe, He couldn't move. He just lay there, shaking, as the pain grew more and more intense. With desperate gasps Rei whispered the name of his Bit beast again and again,

'Drigger…Drigger…' But he was helpless to the poison destroying his body.

Then a voice penetrated through each layer of pain, making his blood run cold. It was a voice he knew, a voice he feared.

'well, well, well, looks like I came just in time. You look like you're in a bit of trouble there, perhaps your looking for this?' with that, Boris Balkov, dropped Rei's Beyblade, Drigger, into his outstretched hand.

Rei lay still, his blood red eyes wide open in shock. Was it Boris talking to him? Why had he given back Drigger?

Rei still couldn't talk and instead he stayed on the floor, gasping, like a fish out of water.

'You may remember me, master Rei, I am Boris Balkov. I am quite well 'acquainted with your friend, Kai. We go a long way back.'

Finally Rei had enough breath to spit out a disgusted sentence.

'What do you want, scum?'

'Oh, tch, tch, tch, master Rei. Shouldn't you be more polite to a 'helping hand'?' Fighting against the burning in his lungs and muscles, Rei clenched his trembling fingers tight around Drigger and shoved himself roughly away from Boris' voice. Then drawing his feet towards him he pushed himself slowly up the hospital wall until finally he stood, shaking as he supported himself against it.

'I would never except help from someone like you.' He gasped, stumbling blindly backwards as Boris' voice came steadily nearer,

'I'm afraid you don't have a choice.' Rei jumped in shock at the sudden grasp on his arm, Boris' hand gripping his arm tight, struggling weakly, Rei could do nothing as he felt the sudden pinprick in his arm and then the now familiar feeling of liquid diffusing through his body.

His thoughts scattering and the pain slowly fading, Rei's struggles soon stopped altogether…

-----------------------------

Yay! Read and review (more than five words if at all possible!) Merry Christmas don't kill me AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH...

:runs around screaming for no reason whatsoever:

Oh yeah, Cheese and Christmas Happiness!


	17. Trouble Ahead Kai

Yay, a new chapter! I hope everyone had a good Christmas and is or did have a good new year! Since a bit of this story has been inspired by _Ray-Tiger-Cat_ (you'll know it when you get there!) I've decided to dedicate this chapter to her! Also I really really want to thank my one hundredth reviewer and everyone else who made one hundred reviews possible, you know who you are! So thank you! Here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

**Trouble Ahead- Kai**

Kai opened his eyes to the same ceiling he had woken to before.

'Here again.' He murmured quietly. He was back in the Dojo, back where he had started.

'Oh, you're awake. Welcome back Kai.' Kai turned his head weakly to the side. Sitting calmly beside the bed was max.

'Where are the others?' asked Kai, dejectedly. He thought back to all the trouble he had gone through, trying to find Dranzer, and they had to bring him back here.

'They went to the hospital to see Rei. The doctors told Kenny, this morning, that if he agreed to follow certain conditions, they would let him come home and get better here. They wanted to tell him.' Kai nodded slightly and turned his head back to the ceiling. With Max sitting beside him, there was no point trying to escape again, he would have to wait, maybe it would be good to regain some of his strength. Max interrupted his thoughts.

'I hope you're not thinking of running off again, Kai.' Kai rolled his eyes, _my god; he must be a mind reader!_ He thought sarcastically.

'Because there are better ways to find Dranzer. We have a clue… well, a suspicious clue.' Kai turned his head back to stare at Max, suddenly curious.

'Well? What is it?' he asked after a lengthy silence.

Max looked down at his hands and for the first time Kai noticed that he was holding a piece of crumpled paper in his hands.

'Uh…Rei got…a letter.' Kai waited expectantly.

'And?'

'Uh, maybe I should wait till the other's get here.' Kai closed his eyes in frustration.

'I promise I won't run off in search of Dranzer as soon as I hear what you have to say.' He promised in an aggravated tone of voice. Max's face lit up.

'Really? You promise?'

'Hn.' Max seemed slightly suspicious at that but he continued anyway.

'The letter Rei got, it was from…Voltaire Hiwatari. Y…you're gr…grandfather Kai.' Kai's body went completely still with shock but nothing showed on the surface.

'Kai? Uh, are you…are you okay?' Finally Kai managed a small non-committal,

'Hn.' And then, after some due consideration,

'Show me.'

'What?' asked Max, confused.

'Show me the letter.' Max looked down at the letter in his hand and back at Kai's expectant glare. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden loud knocking on the front door,

'Uh, I…' Knock, Knock, Knock, it came again, and this time it was accompanied by Tyson's shout,

'OY MAX, LET US IN, QUICK!' Standing up quickly, Max gave Kai and the letter an indecisive look before throwing the letter at the bed and hurrying out to answer the door for Tyson.

With a small smirk on his face (for once, Tyson had actually helped!), Kai opened the letter. Its contents banished the mirth from his face. As Max walked in the door, followed by Tyson and Kenny, Kai asked the all important question.

'What day is it?' Max answered him as the other two fidgeted with un-surppressed impatience.

'It's Thursday afternoon, it was Wednesday evening when we found you. You slept for quite a while.'

Kai closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, they still had time to come up with a plan. They should probably bring Rei back here too, it would be safer. Tyson's voice interrupted his thoughts.

'Guys, there's a problem.' Kai opened his eyes again in time to see Kenny nod fearfully.

'Uh…Rei's gone.'

'WHAT?' exclaimed Kai sitting up in shock, he wished he hadn't afterwards as he remembered how injured he really was and sank back down with a barely concealed groan. Max just stared at Tyson and Kenny in shock.

'We went to the hospital to see him but they said he'd been checked out and gone home, we think he's been kidnapped.' Kai looked over at the two boys. Tyson had something in his hand.

'What's that?' Asked Kai, indicating what he meant with a nod. Tyson looked down before remembering with a sigh.

'It's a 'get well soon' card. For Rei from the White Tigers in China, he never got to see it. They…they were gonna come and see him but they're on tour so they're gonna come in a few weeks. But he's not here anymore.'

Kai looked away at the ceiling. They had to get Rei back. _Who knows what would happen to him with those villains_?

'Don't worry, Tyson. We'll get him back, you'll see.'

------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's all for now, I'll update next week (or sooner if your lucky!)...umm, I'm slightly confused about the days so if Kai appears to be recovering incredibally fast in the next chapter then that's the reason! sorry! .

Cheese and Happiness!


	18. Kidnapped Rei

Okay everyone, there's some sort of problem with the chapter update alert system so no one got an update on the last chapter, this is a WARNING! if the last chapter you read was about Rei then you should go back and read chapter 17. It's about Kai and I posted it on new years eve. I got a pitiful count of three reviews out of about fortyfive people, I was kinda annoyed about this until I realised no one had gotten told that I updated so it doesn't matter. as long as people are told about this chapter because this chapter is &ing deadly. if I do say so myself! anyway, read and review as usual and spread the word about the alert system!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

**Kidnapped- Rei**

****

Rei woke up and wished he had stayed unconscious. Although he couldn't see anything, he could feel and what he felt was a hard cold table under his back and pain burning in every muscle. Surprisingly Drigger was still clenched in his hand. Maybe they didn't want him dead just yet. Then again, they had never said they wanted him dead, just that they wanted the Bit Beasts. So why was he here?

From nearby there came the sound of footsteps and Rei froze, trying to pretend he was still asleep, but the person had already noticed him.

'Ah, our new specimen has finally woken up.' Rei winced at the feel of cold, clammy hand on his wrist, checking his pulse and gasped as the same hand grabbed his chin and turned his head roughly this way and that. _they're…examining me._ Thought Rei with confusion. He tried to move his arms but they were held down by straps of cold metal. He soon realised that his entire body was thus held and the only thing he could move was his head.

After a while he realised that it wouldn't have made a difference anyway, he was in no condition to try and escape. The person left him alone again and disappeared somewhere to his left. Rei turned his head in that direction.

'What do you want with me?' he asked. There was a chuckle from behind his head.

'What do we want with you? I thought you might have figured that out by now! We want your Bit Beasts! The problem is, Master Rei, We realised that we wouldn't be able to get the full potential of the Bit Beasts without using they're masters as well! In brief, Master Rei, we want you to perform for us.'

'You want me to Bey-Battle?'

Rei was incredulous. They expected him to battle when he was in this kind of state? Even if he was alright, he would never battle for Biovolt.

'I believe you might be thinking of resisting us, Master Rei.' Rei cursed inwardly, they were toying with him and enjoying it. He winced slightly as icy fingers traced they're way down his face, brushing a strand of hair away.

'Don't worry too much little Neko. You won't have to battle anyone. We just want to see what your Bit Beast can do.' With an evil chuckle the man was gone and Rei could here him moving further away as he shouted orders.

'Prepare the specimen, put all the equipment on high power. Make sure there are no mistakes this time.' _This time?_ Rei wondered as he lay waiting what that could mean. He didn't have long before the straps holding him were released and someone grabbed his arms to pull him up. In seconds he was being half-supported and half-dragged down what he assumed was a corridor. He heard various doors opening and closing as he was hurried to wherever it was they were taking him but all he could really concentrate on was keeping hold of Drigger and the pain inside him.

After a while, Rei realised that they had stopped.

The two arms holding him up dropped him roughly to the ground.

'Get up.' it was the same voice again, this time it seemed to be slightly fuzzy as if it came over an intercom. Rei stayed where he was, to tired to move even if he had wanted to.

'I said, get up.' Rei lay where he was, shaking his head slightly. He refused to help them in this. Suddenly, sending a shock through his system, his left side burst into pain. Someone had kicked him.

'Now get up or there'll be even worse in store for you.' Rei started shaking slightly, he knew that his ribs had been within an inch of breaking and it hurt like hell but instead of getting up he did the opposite, curling into a tight little ball to try and block the pain.

'I see you're not gonna make it easy for us. It's your choice Rei.' Then there must have been some sort of silent signal because blows started battering down, all over Rei's back and arms. Despite himself, Rei began screaming. The mixture of pain from the poison and agony from the kicks and punches blended together to turn Rei's world into a white hot scream. In the midst of the onslaught, Rei eventually slipped back into welcome unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------

There, now you'd better review or I'll be really miserable and won't update again for weeks...please? honestly, I have to say it's so offputting to see how (for example) out of about ninety people, only ten bothered reviewing. Now, I've done preaching!

Cheese and Happiness and lots of Reviews (or else!)


	19. The Calm Before the Storm Kai

Okay, new chapter, Yay, huzzah, hooray, whatever, Thanks for reviewing, here is THE next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

**The Calm Before the Storm- Kai**

****

After a small amount of complaining and a large amount of glaring Kai had finally got his way. With great hesitation and plenty of warnings, the others had finally let him get out of bed, only so he could sit and watch them practice though. According to them, if he moved from his seat he was dead! Kai smiled slightly at the thought. He was now seated comfortably on the Dojo veranda. Beside him, Kenny was typing away on Dizzy, working on Kai's plan. On the grass in front of him, Tyson and Max were battling with their Beyblades.

Kai let his eyes drift close to the familiar sound of Beyblades crashing together. Just as he was about to fall asleep Kenny's voice pulled him awake again.

'Kai?' he said quietly. Kai turned his head to look at him. 'I think they're finished. Is this what you wanted?' Kai put out his hand for the objects that Kenny had just made. They were two Beyblades. Almost identical to Dragoon and Draciel, Tyson and Max's blades. All they were missing were the bit chips.

Noticing the exchange between Kai and Kenny, Max and Tyson stopped their battle and walked over.

'What are they for, Kai?' asked Tyson, curiously. Kai looked up at him.

'You didn't expect to just hand over your blades to Biovolt, did you?' he asked. Tyson shook his head. 'Well I got Kenny to make substitutes for you. Here.' He handed the blades to their respective owners.

'Perfect!' exclaimed Tyson happily. Kai frowned though.

'Not really.' Tyson looked up again, confused.

'Why not?'

'For one thing, I doubt they're planning on bringing back Rei, they wouldn't have kidnapped him unless they had a good reason. Secondly, they still have Dranzer and Drigger. Getting the antidote off them won't help anything.' Tyson and Max both sat down on the grass with a sigh.

'What are we supposed to do then?' asked Max. Kai closed his eyes again. He was more tired than he had realised. Taking a deep breath he told them his plan. When he opened his eyes again, Tyson and Max were both staring at him, gob-smacked! He had already told Kenny since he had needed him to make the fake Blades.

'Kai? Are you serious?' He nodded, leaning back against a post for support. Without meaning to, he let the rough wood scrape across one of his cuts. Holding back a wince, Kai sat up straight again. The others were watching him strangely.

'What?' Tyson rolled his eyes.

'You've been out here too long. You're going back to bed to rest.' To their surprise, Kai didn't protest but just nodded meekly. With Tyson and Max under each arm, Kai limped back to bed. Max was going to stay and keep an eye on him but there was no need. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, Kai was sound asleep.

'Poor Kai.' Murmured Max. Tyson nodded. They all knew how much Kai hated them seeing him as weak. It wasn't that they ever did but they could see he thought it.

Back outside, Tyson and Max started Beybattling again. Their minds weren't on it though; they were both worrying about Kai's plan. According to him, their best bet was to track Biovolt to their hiding place. Then they could sneak in and rescue Rei. Unfortunately the only way to easily track Biovolt was to put a tracking device on an employee or vehicle owned by Biovolt. It was this part of the plan that no one liked. Seeing as how he was supposed to be gravely injured, Kai had offered to put the device on one of Biovolt's vehicles, after all, they wouldn't expect him to attend the meeting so they wouldn't expect a thing! Tyson shook his head. This whole thing was stupid. As well as just being allowed to go with them to take part in that bit of the plan, Kai had insisted that they would need him to go with them into Biovolt's headquarters. Tyson sighed as his Beyblade flew back into his hand.

'What do you think, Max?' Max picked up his own Beyblade and went to sit on the step.

'I don't think we have much of a choice.' He said sadly. Tyson nodded agreement as he sat down next to Max.

'Kai's to stubborn.' He remarked.

'Well I think you underestimate him.' The two boys looked up to see Kenny coming towards them from the doorway; Dizzy tucked under one arm.

'What do you mean?' asked Tyson as his friend sat down beside him.

'I mean that Kai is a lot stronger than we give him credit for. If it had been one of us who had been attacked like that, we'd probably still be in the hospital. We probably wouldn't even be conscious.' It was a sobering thought and the trio fell into a gloomy silence as they thought about it.

'Kai does always seem to heal a lot quicker than the rest of us.' Murmured Tyson quietly. The other two nodded. Max smiled slightly,

'By tomorrow he'll probably be walking around the house ordering us about as he usually does if we're not careful!' The others grinned, knowing Kai; he might just do exactly that!

'Okay then.' Said Tyson, getting up with a sudden decision. 'Kai's plan will go ahead, and we will save Rei. No matter what happens.'

The other's nodded, standing beside him.

'No matter what.'

--------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, if ya don't review I'll ...errr...I'll resist updating urges...okay, do what you want...just remember...uh...yeah, just remember. bye then!

Cheese and happiness!


	20. Distress Rei

Well, here we are again! Coming very close to the end of this story might I add! It's the one you've all been dying for, (yes the one with Rei!) It's kinda weird actually, when i write a Kai chapter, the Rei fans complain and when I write a Rei chapter; vice versa! You people are just impossible I guess! Oh well, this chapter is for all the Rei fans out there, sorry if you don't like Rei torture because ...uh...on with the story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own beyblade, if I did, tyson would NOT be the main character!

****

**Distress- Rei**

****

When Rei finally came to, he was aware of only two things, firstly; the pain. His arms, back and sides all felt bruised and he was bleeding from numerous cuts. The poison inside him was burning through his bloodstream and his muscles ached but none of these compared to the agony in his chest. His ribs had been broken and he could hardly breathe from the pain. The only other thing he could think of was that he was alone. There was no one, no one to guide him and no one to hurt him, just his own personal darkness surrounding him and the pain in one mote of being.

Rei opened his eyes, desperate for some consolation but nothing had changed. Unable to tell anything else about his surroundings from his uncomfortable position on the stone floor. Rei finally summoned enough strength to push himself up into a sitting position. It was a big mistake.

Rei let loose a short panicked scream at the lightning pain that shot through his entire body. He collapsed back to the floor again his body racked with agony.

'Hey' the small tired voice surprised Rei so much that he almost forgot the pain for a second.

'Who…' he croaked, his voice rough from thirst. 'Whose there?' There was a sound of movement just a few meters away.

'In the cell across from yours. Can't you see?' The voice was quiet and sounded quite young. Wearily Rei opened his eyes and lifted his head to stare sightlessly across to the source of the voice.

'Oh!' came a disappointed reply. 'They've given you 'crimson eye.' Rei rolled carefully onto his back and slowly relaxed all his muscles. Thankfully it seemed to allay the pain of his broken ribs somewhat.

'Poison?' he asked shortly, it hurt him even to talk.

'Mm hm. Oh, shhh, there's someone coming.' Rei closed his eyes again and tried to listen to the footsteps coming closer. He was finding it hard to concentrate anymore though and it felt like his hearing was giving up on him.

The footsteps, at first quite distant, would go silent and then seconds later appear again, only much closer. Rei's breathe began coming quicker. He started shivering slightly, fearing they were coming for him. The footsteps went silent again. Rei jumped slightly when they appeared again almost right next to his head. He gasped slightly with shock and squeezed his eyes tight against sudden pricking tears of distress.

'Awake are you?' came a rough voice, filled with displeasure, 'Get up then, weakling.' Rei didn't know what he feared more, the pain of moving or the pain that would be sure to come if he didn't obey. His indecision cost him.

'what are you? Deaf boy? I said get up.' with that, Rei let out a gasp as someone grabbed his hair and hauled him roughly to his feet. The voice faded away and all sounds were lost to Rei for a while as he concentrated all his will on fighting the pain and dizziness that tried to overtake him. Stumbling back slightly, Rei felt someone grab his arms and he was pulled forward. Sound suddenly rushed back and surrounded him. all around there was footsteps and people shouting orders. He was unable to keep up with the quick steps of whoever was pulling him along and soon found himself being dragged down rough stone corridors. Rei shivered violently, he had a feeling he knew what was going to happen. Though his fingers had gone numb from cold and hurt, he could tell that Drigger was still there. From the feel of it, they had gone so far as to tie his blade to his hand to stop him dropping it and maybe killing himself in the process.

Because he knew now, Drigger was all that kept him alive, he was dying from this poison they'd given him and Drigger was only slowing the agony of death. Suddenly the hands let him go and somehow Rei managed to stay on his feet, swaying slightly as he waited.

'Now Rei.' It was that voice again, Boris. Rei shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'I believe you know what we want you to do, There's a Bey Disc right in front of you, all you have to do is launch your Blade.' Someone shoved something into Rei's left hand, he realised seconds later that it was a launcher. _How kind_ he thought bitterly as he fumbled to bring the launcher and his blade together. His hands shook too much though and he knew he was in no condition to launch a blade properly right now. Finally, someone took his hands and connected the two together for him. He remembered bitterly his previous refusal to ever help Biovolt. He knew now that he'd rather not face the pain again, so, with his hands shaking and his back bent over in an attempt to stop the agony from his ribs, Rei lifted his arms.

'three…two…one…' he whispered painfully before pulling as hard as he could on the ripcord. There was a silence as he fell to his knees. He could tell his shot had been totally pitiful but how could they expect him to do any better like this. With the last of his strength he called Drigger back to his hand.

'Master Rei.' It was Boris, 'I'm afraid you're going to have to do much better than that if you expect to help us.' Rei's breathes came short and quick, he could hardly breathe in at all.

'I can't' he whispered as tears trickled slowly down his cheek.

'What was that?' asked Boris, he sounded surprised. _Idiot_ thought Rei, angry now.

'I said I can't.' he growled through clenched teeth. 'I can hardly stand and you expect me to launch a blade as if I was in perfect condition. I am not a machine. I can't do it. I can hardly breathe for pity's sake.' He stopped as another wave of dizziness came over him and he was left gasping for air through all the pain. 'I can't do it.' He whispered finally before letting go and collapsing into further darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha...from previous experience I know that most of you will have loved that chapter! You twisted people you! (who am I to talk?) For those who didn't like it, well, I don't know why you're still here, you must have missed all the other chapters or something...Next chapter will be the climatic one and really long and I still havn't finished it so it might be more than a week before it's posted, sorry for the delay in advance! Hope you don't get to annoyed without it!

Cheese and Happiness! (and peas for PaulC) See you next time everyone!


	21. Rescue Kai

Okay people, this is it, the day you've all been waiting so impatiently for has finally arrived! I have (Yes no joke!) finished the ultimate pivotal last chapter (Unless I feel another is really extremely essential, which I don't at the moment!) Of this story! This is officially the longest chapter I have ever writtne (I'm so proud!) If you don't review after finishing it I'll personally hunt you down and ...and...uh...okay that won't work but I'll promise never to post another story again! (And if that doesn't bother you then why are you reading my story? ",) Now I shall leave you to read the final moments of the Blade Breakers...in this story anyway...

Disclaimer: I kept it up for so long I think you know by now that I never have and never will own Beyblades and all that!

**Rescue- Kai, Rei and EVERYONE!**

'Are you sure you can do this?'

Kai had slept for the whole of Thursday night up till around one on Friday afternoon. After that he had insisted on getting up so he could make sure everything was going according to plan. Although the others protested they really couldn't find all that much wrong with him. It seemed that Kai's almost eighteen-hour sleep had really done him good! He had spent the day limping around with the help of an old crutch that Tyson had found but, apart from that, there was nothing wrong with him.

Now they were standing at the bottom of the hill where the meeting would take place. It was time for the plan to go into action.

'Yes Max, I'm fine. Really.' Kai shocked them all by grinning slightly. 'We're gonna get Rei back remember? Now go and get that antidote!' with that he turned away from them and walked off. He was just trying to keep their spirits up. In reality, all he would have to do was hide in the bushes until the bad guys arrived then plant the tracking device and wait for the others.

Max sighed.

'I guess we should go too then?' he said. The others nodded and they began their walk up the hill to the old Perfidia pagoda. As they made their way upwards through the forest, Kenny Tyson and Max kept silent, each thinking about what was to came. At last they came to a small clearing at the top of the hill. There in the middle of the clearing was the old pagoda and waiting on the steps was Boris Balkov and a group of henchmen. Slung roughly over one man's shoulder was Rei. He seemed to be unconscious.

'Rei' whispered Tyson in shock, and then, growing angry, 'REI!' Max and Kenny grabbed his arms to hold him back. If he attacked Boris and his cronies single-handed they would murder him.

'Now, now, Tyson. That's no way to treat an old friend, is it?' Tyson growled angrily at Boris but when Max and Kenny finally let go of him he stayed where he was.

'Good boy! Now, I believe you have something for us?' Tyson looked at Max despairingly. Max just took the fake blade out of his pocket and handed it to Tyson.

'Go on.' He whispered reassuringly. 'Rei's gonna be okay.' But in the back of his mind was still the fear that Rei would not be all right. Tyson nodded anyway, seemingly reassured, he turned and walked towards the enemy. Earlier that day, Kai had added the final touches to the blades. They now each had a passable copy of Draciel and Dragoon where the bit chips should be. It had turned out that Kai was actually surprisingly artistic and the two blades could now easily be passed off as the real thing, with care.

With an angry scowl on his face, Tyson stopped midway between the two groups and waited as Boris approached him with an evil smirk plastered across his face.

'Give us back our friend!' growled Tyson. Boris just smiled all the more,

'The Beyblades first if you please.' He said calmly. With a grimace, Tyson held out his arm and reluctantly dropped the two fakes into Boris' eagerly waiting hands.

'Now, give Rei back!' He pleaded. Boris looked up from the two blades, smiling.

'I'm afraid that wasn't part of the deal, 'friend', All we said was that we would exchange the antidote for the blades!'

'But…' Max and Kenny hurried forward as Boris backed away. He reached into his pocket and took out a small vial of pale blue liquid. Holding it up he stared at it thoughtfully.

'On second thoughts…' the three friends waited with slightly renewed hope.

'…On second thoughts, you won't need this anyway, seeing as how your friend is no longer with you.' Then with a terrible smile on his face, Boris let go of the vial and the blade breakers watched in horror as it fell and smashed upon the hard wood steps of the old pagoda. Then, laughing maliciously, Boris turned and walked away. His men followed him, Rei carried in their midst.

'NO,' cried Tyson desperately, they were losing Rei and the antidote, they had gained nothing. 'Rei!' Tyson fell to his knees, despair written across his face and together the three friends watched helplessly as Rei was carried away.

Unnoticed by all, a single pristine teardrop gathered in Rei's closed eye before falling, alone and unseen, to the forest floor.

Kai opened his eyes and stood at the sound of approaching footsteps. He knew it was the Blade breakers, he could hear Tyson sounding…upset. Kai shook his head, he had known they wouldn't get Rei back, before this whole thing began, but, for once, he wished he could be wrong. He wasn't. The devastated looks on his team-mate's faces confirmed it.

Kai sighed,

'Kenny, I stuck the tracking device to the leading van. Can you trace it?' Kenny nodded miserably and started typing on Dizzy. Kai watched the three teens for a while, frowning. They just stared at the ground, almost as if they felt guilty.

'We knew they wouldn't give us back Rei at the start, there's no use beating yourselves up about it now.' He said, trying to snap them out of it. If anything, Tyson only looked even guiltier. He looked up at Kai, hesitantly.

'It…It's not that…we…we didn't get the antidote either.' Kai cursed under his breath and turned away from the others trying to think. Finally he turned back, Tyson flinched slightly but Kai pretended not to notice.

'We'll just have to deal with that problem when we get to it,' he said, more cheerfully than he felt, 'Okay?' The others nodded, cheering up slightly.

All of a sudden, Kenny looked up from his laptop, he was grinning slightly (apparently having missed the entire discussion!)

'I have a location!' he said, becoming slightly more serious at the sober faces.

Where have they gone?' asked Tyson impatiently.

'It's a large building near the docks, we can get the bus there!'

'Too slow.' said Kai disdainfully, 'Call Mr. Dickinson and tell him we need transport to the docks immediately!' Kenny nodded. A few minutes later (after a much politer call than Kai had suggested) The Blade Breakers were climbing hurriedly into the large jeep that Mr. D. had sent!

In the jeep, the four friends spoke in hushed voices, working out what they would do.

'What's the security like, Kenny?' asked Tyson, peering over Kenny's shoulder at Dizzy. Kenny had hacked into the mainframe computer at Voltaire's hideout; he typed for a few seconds and soon had a blueprint showing the whole building's layout.

'Cool' whispered Tyson. 'You'd think they'd be more careful with stuff like this, wouldn't you.' Kenny looked slightly embarrassed. In a small voice he said.

'Actually, I didn't get this from Biovolt. The city council has a blueprint of every building in the city. I got it from their web-site!'

'Oh.' Said Tyson. 'Err, well done. Good thinking…' Kai sighed to interrupt their discussion.

'About the security system?' he asked. Kenny nodded hurriedly. Turning the laptop so everyone could see he pointed out two spots on the blueprint.

'Here, and here are the weakest spots in security, we can try getting in through them. This one is a ventilation shaft and I think this could be a cellar door but it might be blocked.' The others nodded.

'They'll probably be keeping him in the basement. If we can we should use the cellar door. It'll be easier to find our way then.'

In the front seat, Max motioned for the driver to slow down. Turning around he said,

'We're almost there.' Kai nodded.

'Stop the jeep then, we'd better walk from here.' Obligingly, the driver pulled over and the Blade Breakers jumped out.

Walking quickly, they soon came in sight of Biovolt's headquarters. It wasn't quite what they expected.

'I guess evil hideouts are getting harder to find on the market.' Joked Tyson half-heartedly. The other's just nodded, slightly bemused. The building they were looking at, wasn't an old warehouse, it wasn't some security ridden castle or even an abbey. It was just a house. Not quite large enough to be a mansion, but getting there. From their viewpoint behind the hedge, the Blade Breakers could see no sign of movement but here and there, carefully placed, were high tech security cameras. Apart from that, it was just a house.

'Maybe this will be easier than we thought?' asked Max timidly. Kai only frowned.

'Maybe.'

Moving carefully forward, Kai motioned for the others to follow him. Then keeping an eye on the security cameras, Kai led the way to the back of the building, searching for the safe entrance promised by Kenny. He soon had it in sight. It _was_ an old cellar door! Kenny had been right. Kai searched the area around it for more security cameras. There were three, two could be avoided but the third was pointing straight at their easy entrance.

'Kenny, can you do anything about that?' Asked Kai, pointing. Kenny crouched down with Dizzy balanced on his knees and typed away for a minute or two. Finally, with a frustrated look on his face, he shook his head in defeat.

'Their security is too tight, I can't get into it. Kai nodded regretfully. He started to reach into his pocket for Dranzer before remembering the painful truth. His blade was gone. Turning away from the others to hide the look on his face he whispered an order.

'Tyson. Destroy it.' Tyson nodded. He knew what to do. Just as he was about to launch his blade, Kai stopped him for a second,

'Wait, once this is done, we can't go back. They'll be onto us almost as soon as they realise what's happened. We have to get in and out quickly, remember that, and don't hesitate.' The others nodded. Tyson raised his launcher and sent his blade flying neatly toward the camera. It was a direct hit. There was a small cloud of smoke and their way was clear.

'Let's go.' Whispered Kai, before moving swiftly over to the door. The others followed him and within seconds, Tyson and Kai were levering the heavy door open. A dark hole was revealed. Looking up at the others one last time Kai lowered himself down and disappeared from sight.

Looking nervously at Kenny and Max, Tyson shrugged quickly and followed after him, the others right behind.

Tyson found himself in pitch darkness. He was about to call out for the others when a hand clamped over his mouth. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he realised it was Kai. He was glaring at him and pointing away to the left. Tyson looked and soon noticed the rectangle of light shining from a slightly open door. Kai was still looking at him waiting for him to understand. Tyson nodded and Kai let his hand drop. Looking round at the others he motioned to a wall in the far corner of the room, away from the door and the voices coming from behind it. The others followed him and soon realised his intent. There was a ventilation grid set into the wall. Reaching into his pocket, Kai drew out a small screwdriver and started opening the grid. The others glanced at each other; obviously all slightly bemused at the fact that Kai had brought a screwdriver.

'Always come prepared.' Whispered Kai as quietly as possible. The others nodded and waited silently for him to get the ventilation shaft open. Everyone jumped in surprise as loud alarm sirens started wailing throughout the building. Kai swore. The grid was still attached to the wall in two places. Standing up, he stood back and smashed it open with his foot before the others could stop him.

'Kai!'

'Are you okay?' He nodded wiping a wince of pain from his face. His injuries still weren't fully healed.

'Come on' he said shortly, climbing quickly into the shaft with the others following behind. They were just in time, as Tyson disappeared into the dark tunnel, two men appeared at the door, searching for intruders. Luckily they didn't notice the broken grid hanging from the open shaft.

In near darkness the Blade breakers crawled along in silence. Now and then they would find themselves crawling over another grid where they could see down into different rooms. Now and then they came to intersections in the shaft but Kai would always choose the way without hesitation. After a while of this, Kenny finally piped up the courage to ask,

'How do you know where we're going?' Kai stopped for a second, thinking. He looked back at the others, his eyes slightly confused.

'I...I don't know. I think it's Dranzer. I can sense her.'

There was another silence as everyone thought about this. Finally Kenny nodded,

'Shall we continue then?'

Soon after that, they came to another grid, this time looking down on a dark corridor. From nearby came the sound of someone sobbing quietly in misery.

'That's the cells.' Whispered Kai. 'Rei might be here somewhere. We'd better check.' With that he started opening up the grid once more with his miniature screwdriver. In the background there was still alarms going off here and there and the others waited in tense silence. After a few nervous minutes filled only with the sound of breathing and distant weeping, Kai finally moved back and gently lifted the grid away. Peering down through the hole, he checked for any sign of cameras or the enemy. There were none.

'Are you ready?' he asked the others quickly. They all nodded and Kai dropped down onto the concrete floor below. The others soon followed but Kai was already walking ahead, peering into each cell, searching for any sign of life. He was startled when a small voice piped up from the cell behind him.

'Hey!' It called, weakly. Kai turned and knelt down beside the cell, his hands resting on the bars of the door. Resting tiredly against the far wall of the cell was a child. He was small and grimy and barely noticeable in the gloom.

'You're not a part of Biovolt, who are you?' he asked. Even though he seemed so tired and they could see he was hurt, he still seemed full of hope and confidence. Kai sighed slightly. He had once been like that, Once.

'We're here to find our friend. Have you seen him?' The kid looked more alert now.

'They did have a newbie here yesterday, or the day before…I dunno, he was here though. He had 'crimson eye.' Looked in pretty bad shape too. I heard they tried to make him Bey-battle or something and he refused so…'

'Thanks,' Kai broke in, not wanting the others to hear what must have happened. 'Do you know where they're keeping him now?' The kid shrugged.

'Haven't been out of this cell since last week, I wouldn't have a clue. Maybe the labs?' Kai nodded.

'Thanks again, hold on a while longer. We're gonna call the police and get all of you guys out once our friend is safe.' The kid nodded, despite the hope he forced into his voice, he didn't know if he really believed them. He'd been let down before and he was prepared to be disappointed again. With one backward look, Kai and the others continued on up the corridor. For now they would forsake the safety of the ventilation shaft for the corridors which were easier to navigate.

'Kai?' asked Max hesitantly as they continued down the gloomy passage.

'What?' he answered, looking back. Max looked down at his feet,

'It…it's nothing…' Kai frowned at him but continued on. He knew what Max would be thinking. _Is Rei gonna be okay?_ They were all thinking it. He decided not to say anything, best to concentrate on finding Rei before they gave him up for dead. They soon reached the short staircase at the end of the corridor and with one quick look to check for anyone who might catch them, the four Blade Breakers soon left the dark cells behind them.

As they made their careful way through the Biovolt headquarters, the Blade Breakers somehow managed to avoid any real close encounters with the enemy. There were, of course, moments of slight panic when footsteps could be heard approaching, or Kai or the others spotted a movement, but, somehow, they managed to avoid it all until finally they arrived outside a grey steel door and Kai stopped.

'It's in here.' He said quietly. The others nodded, remembering that he was following Dranzer's energy waves or something along those lines. They didn't really get it but they trusted that Kai wouldn't lie about something like that.

Looking back to make sure everyone was prepared; Kai slowly pushed open the door. As it swung back, Kai's eyes fell upon a single object, resting in a cabinet at the far end of the room.

'Dranzer…' he whispered. Then, forgetting caution he walked into the room towards his beloved Blade as if in a daze.

'Kai, wait.' Hissed the others from behind. Moving as fast as they could, they entered the room, looking for any sign of the enemy. They were too late. Before they could get past the door, a man sprang out from behind it and rushed towards Kai, an iron bar raised above his head.

'KAI!' shouted Tyson, Max and Kenny, in shock. With surprise on his face, Kai swung around just managing to block the attack with an upraised arm. With a slight cry of pain he stumbled back, watching the man warily. Then startling everyone, he snarled viciously and jumped towards the man, punching him in the face. The others ran forward to help but the stranger dodged them and ran out the door before he could be stopped.

'Shit.' Growled Kai angrily, nursing his arm regretfully.

'Kai, are you okay?' asked Max. Kai nodded. As he was turning back towards Dranzer something caught his eye.

'Shit!' he swore again, 'Rei!' The others turned to look. Placed along the wall, beside the metal door, was an examination table. Rei was held to it by leather straps. He was unconscious and it seemed like he was hardly breathing. Tyson, Max and Kenny rushed towards him with worried faces, Kai followed, pausing only to retrieve Dranzer from the small cabinet. Then, pushing the others aside, he checked Rei's pulse and breathing, thinking rapidly. An idea occurred to him and he turned away from Rei, searching the shelves of the room. It was obviously one of the places where Biovolt carried out their experiments. There were shelves full with bottles and vials lining one wall, along another was computer monitors and elsewhere there were cupboards, presumably filled with…equipment…Kai tried not to think about it. He had a friend to save. Going to the shelves he scanned across them, trying to work out which were antidotes and which were poisons. The labels used were coded especially so that prisoners wouldn't be able to tell. Kai sighed, trying to think, Tyson had moved to the door. Being sensible for once, he was keeping a lookout. Kenny and Max were watching Kai warily; wondering what he was planning. Kai just continued staring at the vials. The liquids inside were a multitude of colours, from acid green to blood red and clear. Then Kai knew what he had to do.

'Kenny, Max, what colour was the antidote that Boris showed you?' They thought for a moment, glancing at each other as they tried to remember. Finally Kenny piped up.

'It might have been red? Uh…no…wait a second, I think I got a picture of it with Dizzy.' Moving quickly he pulled the small laptop from his bag and turned it on.

Within seconds, Kai Kenny and Max were peering carefully at a slightly blurred picture of Boris. He had a small vial in his hand.

'Make it bigger, Kenny.' Said Kai, impatiently. Kenny tapped at the keyboard and suddenly the vial was closer and much easier to see.

'Hmm…' murmured Kai, 'pale blue?' the others nodded. Kai stood up swiftly and started taking different containers off the shelves. They were all filled with light blue liquid.

'What are you doing, Kai?' asked Max as Kenny pushed Dizzy back into the safety of his bag. Kai ignored them both and started sorting through the vials he had on the floor. Any that had a triple X on them was removed from the pile. One thing Kai did know about the code, triple X meant highly poisonous. Soon he had a much smaller pile of bottles and vials of pale blue liquid. He stood up again, searching the shelves for something specific. Finally he spotted it. The Crimson Eye poison, one of the only things he knew the full code for! It was tucked away on one of the top shelves. By this time, both Max and Kenny were watching him warily. Kai's plans tended to be dangerous and this one looked no different.

'What's that?' asked Kenny warily as Kai pulled down the small bottle of blood red liquid.

'See if you can find a dropper, Kenny.' Answered Kai, ignoring the question. Kenny sighed and began searching through the cupboards for a dropper.

'Max?' Max looked up from the collection of bottles on the floor.

'Yes Kai?'

'You should go and help Tyson keep lookout. With that scientist getting away the alarm will soon be raised again and this time we won't be able to hide. You have to stop them from getting in until everything is done.'

Max nodded his eyes wide. He thought he might know what Kai was planning but he knew as well that nothing would stop Kai now that he'd made his decision.

'Good luck, Kai.' He whispered quietly, before running over to the door to take up his station with Tyson. Kai nodded softly before looking around for Kenny. He was hurrying back, a dropper clutched in his hand. He handed it to Kai, still trying to figure out what was going to happen. Kai took it and carefully dipped it into the poisonous liquid. His eye caught once more on Rei's still body. It had taken only a single drop to do that to Rei and Kai had felt the effects of this poison before, he knew how much it hurt. The only good thing was that it took slightly longer each time for the poison to take effect. Without thinking about it, Kai sank his teeth into his lip, quickly drawing blood.

'Kai!' cried Kenny in shock. He reached out to try and stop Kai but he was to late. Before Kenny even knew what was happening, Kai had brought the dropper to his bleeding lip and squeezed a single crimson drop onto the cut. Then, while Kenny stared on in dismay, Kai pressed his lips together, pushing the poison into his body.

'What are you doing! What was that? Kai!' cried Kenny. From the doorway, Tyson and Max glanced back fearfully but didn't leave their lookout stations. Kai grabbed Kenny's shoulders to stop him talking, he needed him to pay attention or both he and Rei would die now.

'Kenny, that was Crimson eye.' Kenny gasped. Kai gestured over to the small pile of vials on the floor. 'You have to test them on me. Some of them are harmless, some slightly poisonous…you have to…have to test them…find the cure…for Rei's sake…please Kenny…' Kai could feel his thoughts scattering, the poison was effecting him already. Kenny stood up, his face horrified.

'Kai, no…I, I can't!' He protested. Kai groaned, his vision was getting dark at the edges and he was fighting to stay conscious.

'You…you have no…choice…' he whispered harshly. Kenny closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them Kai was staring at him, waiting for his decision. He glanced around and saw Rei, still unconscious in the corner, his skin pale and his chest hardly moving. He looked back at Kai, and tears started to build in his eyes. Kai was starting to sway weakly and Kenny realised that he had to. Kai was right; he no longer had a choice, in fact he had never had a choice from the minute that Kai had made this plan. With a sudden decisive nod to Kai, Kenny hurried over to the cupboard and took out a tray of clean syringes he had noticed earlier. He carried them back over to Kai and placed them carefully beside the vials. Kai had his eyes closed and his teeth were gritted. Kenny suddenly and regretfully remembered Kai's fear of needles. This would not be easy. Picking a bottle at random, Kenny drew the liquid into the needle as he had been taught in first aid class. With the needle in one hand he turned to Kai and took hold of his arm. Kai was shaking slightly and his nose had started to bleed. With tears blurring his eyes, Kenny inserted the needle into Kai's arm and pushed the liquid into Kai's bloodstream before quickly removing the needle once more.

At first there was no reaction. Then, as Kenny watched in horror, Kai started to twitch uncontrollably. He fell to the floor, curled up in a tight ball with his arms wrapped around him, shaking, eyes closed tight.

'Kai! Kai!' cried Kenny, panicking. With an extreme effort, Kai opened his eyes and forced a weak smile on his face.

'Bad choice…try…again.' He coughed, blood running down his chin from his split lip. Kenny nodded, wiping his eyes. Now his hands were starting to shake as well! Grabbing the nearest bottle, Kenny compared it to the first, looking for similarities between the different codes. One of the symbols was the same on both bottles so Kenny put it back and picked up a new one. It seemed like a good choice (if there was any such thing in this game of life and death) and Kenny prepared a new syringe to give to Kai. He took Kai's arm again. Kai was still twitching slightly and Kenny had to hold it tight to keep it steady. He could feel Kai's eyes watching him as he pushed needle into the pale skin for the second time. Holding his breath, Kenny injected the liquid into Kai's body and waited for whatever it was to take effect. After a small while, Kenny noticed that Kai was breathing more easily, he seemed to have slipped into unconsciousness and he had stopped twitching. Kenny looked up at the others anxiously, wondering what to do. They weren't looking anymore, too busy keeping an eye out for the enemy. Kenny looked back at Kai's peaceful looking face and made a decision. Standing up he went over to the sink above the cupboards and filled his cupped hands with cold water. Then, wincing slightly, he dropped the water onto Kai's face and waited unhappily while Kai woke up, spluttering weakly.

'Kenny?' he asked, his voice slightly puzzled.

'How do you feel, Kai?' asked Kenny. Kai shook his head. Wearily closing his eyes.

'That was an antidote but not the right one. Kenny, you have to hurry, my…my eyesight is going.' Kenny nodded as fresh tears built up in his eyes. The world was falling down around him and it was all he could do not to give up. Reaching out, he picked up another random vial. This one was small with only one symbol on the label. With a sigh, Kenny filled a new syringe with the light blue liquid. He then took Kai's other arm this time, and carefully, as Kai turned his head away, he injected the strange liquid into his friend. They waited for the drug to take effect. After a while, Kai turned a sickly green colour. He groaned, scrambling onto his hands and knees.

'The sink, quick…' he gasped. Fear giving him strength, Kenny hauled Kai up onto his feet and supported him over to the sink. Then, with one arm wrapped tightly around his stomach and the other gripping the edge of the sink as if his life depended on it, Kai got violently sick. For almost five minutes they stood there, Kenny holding Kai up and Kai retching again and again as the poison reacted with his body. Somewhere in the middle of it, Kenny realised that Tyson was shouting, he turned slightly and realised with a shock that both Tyson and Max had launched their blades and were fighting an unseen enemy beyond the doors of the room. Finally Kai was finished and he and Kenny staggered back to the small pile of bottles and vials amidst the growing noise of battle. Kenny let Kai drop gently to the floor where he knelt, looking blindly in Kenny's direction. Kenny found himself shaking. The last poison had shocked him. What they were doing was dangerous and stupid. He couldn't…Kenny dropped to his knees and stared at Kai's white face.

'Kai…Kai. I can't…I can't do it anymore. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please.' He pleaded. Kai was silent for a while and the sound of blades clashing filled the silence.

'How many?' Kenny looked back up at Kai, confused.

'How many what?' he asked.

'Bottles…how many are there.' Rasped Kai, his breathing was getting harsher now. Kenny looked down at the collection.

'Six.' He whispered. Kai reached out with his hand and felt around for the bottles. Kenny watched in horror as his hand closed around one of them. Then, with the other hand he reached for the tray of syringes. Though his hand shook, he finally found them and with teeth gritted and tears trailing down his cheeks he picked one up.

'No…Kai.' Kenny didn't know what to do anymore. He could see that Kai wasn't able to go any farther. Putting the syringe down in front of him with a shudder, Kai grasped the lid of the bottle and tried to open it. His hands were shaking too much though and he couldn't even grasp it properly. Finally Kenny had had enough.

'Stop it Kai! Just stop.' Kai's hands fell limp in his lap still holding the unopened bottle. In a cold unemotional voice he whispered,

'Even though you won't help me, I will still try my hardest, no matter what.' With that he gripped the lid of the bottle between his teeth and twisted it off.

There was an agonised cry from Max as a Blade cut into his left arm. Gritting his teeth, he shook off the pain and stood straight again, still concentrating on defending his friends. Kenny looked back at Kai, the syringe in one hand and the bottle in the other. Kai felt him watching and lifted his head, his eyes opening. Staring into Kai's red eyes, Kenny saw the pain and fear shining through and felt suddenly ashamed of himself. This was a Kai that he wasn't so familiar with, one that would do anything to save his team and, more importantly, his friends. Making up his mind, Kenny moved forward and pulled the two instruments out of Kai's feeble grasp.

'What are you going to do now?' asked Kai, hopelessly.

'I'm going to help.' Whispered Kenny, quickly filling the syringe with liquid, he took Kai's limp arm and carefully injected the fluid into his body.

'Kai looked at him again but this time his gaze was grateful.

'Thanks…Kenny.' He whispered before falling unconscious again. Kenny let him slip gently to the floor were he lay, limp and peaceful. Kenny closed his eyes and tried to calm himself as he let Kai rest for a while. Then Tyson was shouting back at him.

'Kenny, you gotta hurry, I don't know how long we can keep this up for.' Kenny looked back at them, he nodded and stood up, preparing himself again, Max was starting to look pale from loss of blood. Hurrying, Kenny rushed over to the sink again and got another handful of water to wake Kai. Splashing it across Kai's already wet face; Kenny waited restlessly for him to wake properly. Within seconds Kai opened his eyes, a glistening strand of sodden hair trailing across his face.

'Kenny?' He asked. Kenny nodded,

'I'm here Kai.' Kai sat up, rubbing his head slightly as if he had a headache. Then he turned and looked at Kenny. Suddenly a grin spread across his face.

'You did it Kenny, it was the right one! I can see again!' Kenny's mouth fell open.

'Really?' he asked incredulously. Kai nodded.

'Come on, we still have to save Rei.' He cried, climbing to his feet. Kenny stood with him, holding the antidote and another needle. Together they went over to Rei. His bindings had been undone earlier and he looked frail and weak. He was covered in dark bruises and he had small cuts all over him. Kai shrunk back slightly, frowning as Kenny started preparing the syringe.

'I'd better help the others.' He said quickly. 'You know what to do?' Kenny nodded. Kai smiled encouragingly before moving off with Dranzer ready to launch. As soon as he was gone, Kenny administered the antidote to Rei and watched with bated breath as his friend awoke.

Rei hurt, A lot. He could feel himself becoming more alert but it was like swimming through quicksand. He wanted it to be over, he just wanted to rest but once again he had to wake up and endure even more torture. He breathed in more deeply, filling his chest with agony. Finally he found that he could open his eyes once more, open them to even more empty darkness. Although…Rei opened his eyes a second time. There was something different to the murk he had come to expect. There were…shapes. Rei's eyes opened wider in surprise as he tried to take in this new experience. He could just make out a person moving beside him.

'Hello?' he asked hesitantly. This could just be another trick of Biovolt's.

'Rei? Rei you're awake!' Rei's breath caught in his throat at the familiar voice. As his vision steadily became clearer and colour began to seep back in he could soon see to confirm his suspicions.

'Kenny! What…' Kenny smiled in relief. Rei let his head fall back so that he was staring at a blank ceiling. 'What's going on?' he asked. His voice was rough from screaming.

'We're here to get you out Rei, just wait. You'll be out of here in no time.' Rei caught the slightest hint of worry in Kenny's voice and he turned his head to look at him. He was about to question again but he was interrupted by a sudden surprised shout from the doorway. The sound of battle grew suddenly louder, as if more blades had joined, then it quieted altogether. Rei tried to sit up to see what was happening but he couldn't make his body work against all the pain and he sank back again with a quiet groan.

Kenny put a worried hand on his shoulder to keep him still; he was still trying to see what had happened though. There was a long silence before Tyson finally spoke.

'What on earth are you doing here?' He asked to someone standing outside the door. Then Kenny's mouth fell open in surprise as a familiar voice answered.

'We thought you could use a hand!' and Ozuma, followed by Miriam, Dunga and Joseph, walked into the room! It was the Saint Shields!

'Guess we were right,' he finished with a more serious tone when he caught sight of Rei in the corner. Max, Tyson and Kai followed them into the room, Kai quickly shutting the door behind them while everyone gathered around Rei to see how he was feeling. Rei just smiled wearily and nodded at their questions, he was feeling too weak and too full of pain to talk anymore. Kai came to his rescue, directing attention back to the matter of escape.

'We have to get out of here before anyone else comes to stop us.' He said quickly, looking around to make sure everyone understood. He noticed that Max was looking unusually pale and suddenly realised that he was still bleeding.

'Max?' he said quickly, but it seemed like the boy hardly heard him. He was starting to sway slightly and Kai quickly sat him down while Kenny ran to find bandages. Miriam took the bandages from Kenny once he'd found them and sat down beside Max to take over. Chiding him irritably she started wrapping the bandages around his arm.

'Why do you always have to get hurt, always this arm as well, what's up with that?' she murmured softly. Seeing that he was being well looked after, Kai turned back to Rei, wondering how they would get him out without to much pain.

'Rei?' he said quietly, ' Can you stand?' The tired Neko-gin shook his head wearily. Kai's face was grim.

'We'll have to carry you then.' At this, Dunga stepped up.

'I'll do it' he said. Kai looked at him warily,

'Are you sure?' he asked. Dunga nodded confidently. 'Wait a second then.' So saying, Kai placed his hand softly on Rei's neck.

Rei waited, beyond any sensible thought with the pain and weariness running through him. With a reassuring smile from Kai, his whole world went blank and he fell into unconsciousness once more.

'What did you do to him?' asked Ozuma, who had been watching carefully.

'Just a little trick, I knocked him out so he won't be able to feel anything. It's better that way.' Then nodding once to Dunga, Kai moved past them and back to the door. He was followed by Kenny with the map, then came Max, held up by Miriam and Tyson. After them came Dunga carrying the limp Rei, with Ozuma and Joseph watching their backs. Within minutes they were out of the door and away, dragging themselves towards safety and the outside world. They were surprised to find no one stopping them until Ozuma spoke up,

'Joseph and me took a little trip to the security room and locked a few doors!' he grinned slightly, 'Couldn't let them get away with taking all the blades now Could we?'

Kai smiled slightly at that, his own blade, Dranzer held tightly in his hand. Before they knew it, The Blade Breakers and The Saint Shields emerged into the sunlight. In the distance came the wailing sound of an ambulance siren.

'I thought it would be a good idea' said Kenny quietly at Kai's questioning look. Kai nodded tiredly, glancing back at Rei and Max as he led the group farther away from the old house. Kenny came up beside him, watching suspiciously as Kai tried to stay on his feet. He was more tired than he knew. Finally as they reached the path outside, Kenny sighed and reached out pushing Kai down to sit. The others grinned slightly as he sat down with a thump. Kai frowned grumpily.

'We'll wait here.' He said shortly. Kenny sat down beside him and then the others joined them, Tyson and Miriam lowering Max carefully down and Dunga lying Rei down in front of them before sitting down himself. Max looked blearily at Kai, smiling softly. Kai looked back questioningly as the sounds of the ambulance came closer.

'We did it. We did it Kai, thanks to you.' Kai closed his eyes and lent back against the warm railings, hiding a pleased smile. It was finished. He could rest. It was over.

----------------------------------------------

And it is over...reviews please? New story may be upcoming if I'm really happy! You know reviews are the only thing that will make me happy enough!)

Cheese, reviews and loads of happiness for everyone! Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
